Runaway Cruise
by divinedragon7
Summary: Sam and Danny have never meet before till they both run away and wined up sharing the same cabin on a cruise ship, lots of fluff coming and a good deal of twists! Dry Dock chapters added, now that they are on land things just get crazier.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok everyone this is my second Danny Phantom fic and I've had the idea for a while but just got around to typing it. This story starts out like a few others but its really different I promise.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if you bug me about it Phanty the ghost panda shall descend upon you.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 1: The fights

Sam slammed her door and turned her dresser over, it crashed on to the floor and her clothes were thrown everywhere. She looked at it then started to tear down anything she could get her hands on not caring what it was, just trying to do as much damage as she could. "I can't believe them! How could they think that! Do they really believe him over me?"

Sam picked up the mirror she had been yelling at and threw it across the room, it shattered against the far wall covering her bed in small pieces of glass. "Do they really think I would do that"

Her problems had started last week and her private school, unlike most of the seventeen year old girls at her school she wasn't in to the whole dating scene, not to say she didn't like boys. She just hadn't found one that she really liked, or one that wasn't totally perverted. Luckily most guys avoided her, she had to wear a plaid skirt and white button up shirt at school but after that she wore black mostly so they were kind of scared of her.

This suited Sam just fine, thou occasionally one asked her out, she wasn't what most would call beautiful but she was pretty good looking. Sam had shoulder length black hair and wore a light purple shade of lips stick that matched her eyes. Most of the time when she didn't have to wear her school uniform she wore a black top with no sleeves and a purple, green and black plaid skirt. She did try to make her uniform individual with chokers and black stud bracelets. Once she even used a marker to give herself a fake tattoo to scare her new teachers, it worked and they had gotten another teacher the next day.

Then last week she had been asked out by a guy named Shena, he was a smooth talker that got any girl he wanted, dated them till he got what ever it is he wanted from them then dumped them. Despite that girls were always all over him. Sam had told him to take a hike, he hadn't like that. "What did you say to me? No one turns me down! You'll go out with me or I'll tell your parents you slept with me, I'll also tell the whole school."

Sam didn't think he was serious, but he was. Today he had called her parents and told them they had been sleeping together for weeks but he wanted to break it off. They had believed him, he dad was yelling at her all night about how she was ruining the family name. He had even slammed her in her side with a chair, that's when she had run to her room and started smashing things.

_How could he believe that! Does he really think I would do something like that! How could he!_ She started to cry, "That's it I'm out of here!" Sam started to pack, then just threw them in to her bag. _I can't believe this, why, why, why. How can they think I would really sleep with him!_ Sam turned over the dresser and felt like her side was on fire. "Ugg" Sam clutched her side till she was able to move again.

It took less then ten minutes to get everything she needed, except some money. Sam snuck out of her room and made her way to her parents, she could hear her dad yelling still. "How could you raise such a whore as a daughter! She learned this from you! You slut" Sam watched as her dad slapped her mother so hard that she fell to her knees.

"No, Sam wouldn't do that! We don't even know him how can we believe him over our own daughter!" She was crying on the floor.

Sam wanted to burst in to the room and stop this but she just couldn't, instead she snuck in and grabbed his wallet then crept back out. They didn't see her, they were to involved hit there screaming match to notice that their only daughter was leaving.

Sam climbed out her window because her parents had gone down stairs. There was a tree outside her window that she had used years ago to sneak out and see concerts, luckily she was still light enough for the braches to hold her. She got in to her custom viper and took off. She drove faster then she should have incase her parents heard her leave or decided to check on her.

Sam just drove for about an hour not knowing where she was going or caring. Finally she remembered something her friend Marry had said to her earlier that day, "Perfect, just what I need" She turned down main street and headed for the docks to catch the Spectrum cruse ship.

Danny walked down the street to his house, not looking forward to Jazz fussing over his arm which was now in a sling. He had just finished a fight with the box ghost, normally that wouldn't have put his arm in a sling but it had been at the docks and he had tried to crush him with a pile of cargo boxes. Even with his ghost powers to help him he had wound up getting his arm pined between two crates, now he would have to listen to Jazz telling him to be more careful. Ever sense she had found out that thanks to an accident in their parents lab with the Fenton portal he was half ghost she had been worrying about him more and more, even thou she had found out back when he was fifteen, two years ago.

"Jazz, I'm home!" He walked in to the kitchen to get some dinner, or a midnight snack because it was after two in the morning.

"Danny! Where have you been, you know your supposed to call when your going to be out late. What happened to your arm!" Jazz ran over and tried to examine his arm, but Danny pulled away from her.

"Hey, my arms fine, just lay off." Danny said it a little harshly then he meant to.

"Danny, I'm worried about you, your grades were doing better but now there slipping again and you seem to keep getting hurt." She tried to put her arm around his shoulder but he moved away.

"You shouldn't bother, I'm fine. And its none of your business anyways!" Danny stormed out of the kitchen. Jazz grabbed his arm.

"God dam it Danny! Whats your problem!" Jazz was really mad at him this time.

"Maybe my problems you! Just leave me alone, I've done enough tonight!" He tried to pull away from Jazz but she wouldn't let him.

"Danny, this is serious! Mom and dad are really worried about you, they think you're on drugs!" Jazz was nearly in tears.

"Why would they think I'm on drugs?" Danny didn't try and pull away because he was to shocked to find out what was going on.

"Because you're always tired and you're out late, your grades are going down and you're always out of the house and when you're here your minds some where out. And I found this," She tossed a small bag to him, in it was some shredded plant, "Don't worry, I haven't showed hem that _yet._"

"What the HELL is this!" Danny looked at the small bag in his hand. _Is this weed?_

'That's weed Danny, you know that, I found it in your room. Please, I won't tell mom and Dad about this if you come with me to get you help. We can go to a rehab center or something, I can help."

"You really think I do drugs?" Danny as in shock, didn't Jazz know him better?

"Danny, I found that in your room, your always short on cash even thou your not spending your allowance on anything. What else am I supposed to believe?"

"How about believing me!" Danny pulled away and slammed his door before Jazz could come in. This was to much, _I need a vacation, I have to get out of here_. Danny grabbed a bag he had packed at all times incase of a ghost emergency and some cash he had under his bed and flew out the roof. He would have preferred to have taken his motorcycle but thanks to a run in with technes last month it was still in the shop.

Danny flew to the top of a toyshop down town and thought about where he could go, Tuckers was no good, that would be the first place they looked for him, and he didn't have any other friends. Then he remembered back at the docks he had seen a cruse ship called the spectrum or something like that, "A cruse might be fun" Danny flew off to the docks.

(A/N: Ok, there's the start of my story, sounds a lot like paper hotel, I know, but trust me it gets different soon. Let me know if you like this start with some reviews ok? Oh and I'll try to reply to everyone I get, and I'm going to make the next chapters a lot longer. Happy Holidays to everyone!)


	2. Late night, fast flight

(A/N: Well, a lot more people seemed to like my story then I thought would. I'm very pleased so many of you like it, so I worked really hard to get this chapter up sooner then later. Hopefully if you reviewed I sent you back a reply, If I didn't I'm very sorry for that and please forgive me. Ok, I'll just get to the story now.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 2: Late night, fast flight

Danny landed near the docks and walked half a block to a small building where he could buy his ticket for the cruise. He took his arm out of the sling before he went in, it hurt like hell but at least now he could move it _Thank you ghost powers_.

Danny reached out his hand to open the door and it closed around some one else's hand that had grabbed it a second before he did. He pulled his hand back, "Sorry"

When no one answered he looked over to see a girl, a very beautiful girl with shoulder length black hair that with a few strands hanging over her face, and amethyst eyes that were misted over slightly. Her mouth was open a little and she was staring straight at Danny. "Are you alright?"

Sam had been really annoyed and intended to explode at who ever had touched her but then stopped, this dude was beautiful, no hansom. He had messy short black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to have a tent of green around the edge, she had never seen anything like them, him. It took her a while to realize that he was talking to her, "Oh sorry, I spaced out."

_Shit! I was staring at him like a nut job. Great, you find a hot guy and act like a stupid fan girl or something._

"That's alright, I just said after you" Sam was about to ask after me what? Then saw that he was holding the door open for her.

"Thanks" Sam walked in to the small building followed by Danny, the line for Spectrum cruise wasn't long but it still had a few people in front of them. Thinking she should be polite and make conversation with him she turned to Danny, "I'm Sam"

"Danny" Sam waited for him to say something else but he wasn't going to.

"Nice to meet you Danny, ever been on a cruise ship before?" Sam asked.

"No, this is my first time on a boat." The line moved up and Sam turned to the guy behind the counter.

"One bed cabin for a day and night please." Sam said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, we only have two bed cabins left and you'll have to pay for a week, you're free to get off at any of our stops before the week is up but we can only sell in one week increments." _Great, I probably have enough for that but if I could get a one bedroom it would be better, or if I shared it with someone._

"Hey Danny, sense they only have two bed rooms left you want to share a room with me? We can split the cost." _Great, you probably look like a hooker to him and now you offer to share a room with someone you've known less then five minutes._

Danny could not believe this girl, for all she knew he was a cereal killer or something._ Is she for real? Well I could use her help paying for my room, and it would be cheaper to split a room sense they don't have a one bedroom left._ "Umm, ok."

"Really?" Sam couldn't believe he had said yes. _I guess he doesn't think I could do anything to him, but if he tries anything on me he'll learn._ Sam turned back to the clerk, " We'll take a two bed room please."

"Ok, you room is on the third deck, room 372." He handed Sam two key cards. "The pool and hot tubs are on the main deck but are closed from 9 pm till 6 am. You can order anything from room service but it will be an extra added to your bill. The movies you can order on your TV thou are free. Lower deck 1 and 2 are mostly stores for your enjoyment. Please feel free to ask any member of the crew if you have questions." He turned back to his book.

"Here" Sam handed Danny one of the keys. "Shall we go to our room?" Sam led the way on to the ship and up the outside stairwell to the third floor, "Um, which way to 372?"

Danny looked down the hall one way and then the other, "Lets try that way" He headed off down the right hall way. Luckily he was right and they found their room at the end of the hall. The door wasn't fully closed and Danny reached out to hold it open for Sam, Sam tried to do the something, this time their finger intertwined as they grabbed the handle.

"Sorry " They both said pulling away. Sam looked at Danny's eyes and forgot why she was sorry, she even forgot where she was. _Those eyes seem to hold so much more then they should, something's hidden in them, something painful. I wonder what it is?_

"Hello? Earth to Sam? Are you still alive?" Danny waved his hands in front of her face trying to snap her out of it.

"What, oh sorry, I normally don't just space out like that, really." _God! I must look like a crazy teen hooker with some serious brain damage. _When Danny reached out again to open the door she smiled and walked in, the room had two beds and TV one the nightstand. There was also a window that looked out over the decks to the ocean beyond but the blinds were drawing across it. "So, Danny, which bed do you want?"

"I don't really care, I guess I'll take the one by the window." He walked over and set his bag down on his bed. Sam gave a silent sigh of relief, she love swimming and stuff but had a fear of the ocean, _Dam! I should have thought of that before I got on. At least it's not that bad anymore._ When she was little she had two big fears, one the ocean which she had slowly lost. She used to freak out when she saw the ocean, now she could be on a boat and feel ok as long as there wasn't a big storm. Second, darkness, she had hated it so much she had a huge night light in her room. She still slept with a little light on.

Danny walked over to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower ok?"

"Sure" Once Danny closed the door and Sam heard the water running she lay on her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed the cell number of her friend Marry who Sam knew was on the ship too.

"Hello?" Marry answered slightly tired sounding.

"Hey Marry, guess where I am"

"Umm, Home?" Marry was now interested, Sam wouldn't have asked that if she was some where she would normally be.

"No, I'm on the ship!" Sam smiled knowing that Marry would be freaking out wanting to know why.

"What! Why? Sam what's going on? Did you sneak on or something?"

"I'll tell you in half an hour if you'll meet me at the hot tubs, But no, I didn't sneak on, I'm in room 372"

"What? The third deck is only two bed rooms, you got an extra bed?"

"No, they were out of one bed rooms so I'm sharing it with a guy I meet a little while age." Sam didn't realize how insane that sounded till it was already out.

"Really? Is he hot, wait you just meet him? What's going on, did he kidnap you?" Marry sounded like she was really starting to get worried.

"No, we each needed a room and it was cheaper to share one then each get different ones."

"Ok, so is he hot?" Same old boy obsessed girl Sam had known for years.

"You'll have to see for yourself, I'll ask him if he wants to come for a swim with us, alright?" _Now why did I say that?_

"Alright, see you soon" Marry hung up her phone. Sam set her down and started going threw her suitcase looking for her bathing suit.

Danny let the warm water run over him, _how the heck did I end up here? With a really hot girl, no, stop right there. After this cruise is over I'll never see her again, this was just the most convent arrangement for both of us. _Danny stood there letting the water wash over his arm, he could now move it pretty well and in an hour or so it should be as good as new. It would help if her could go swimming or something, water always helps loosen his muscles up after his powers healed him. Danny wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the room.

Sam was waiting for Danny to get out of the shower, but she wasn't expecting him to come out with only a towel around his waist. _My god! Hes got a great body!_ It was true, fighting ghost for three years had done wonders for Danny. Turning his body from lanky to muscular, but not those large muscles like football players, more like a swimmers. _I wonder if he plays sports, or has a girl friend. Wait, stop right there Sam. You'll only be with him till you get off, a few days at the most. _Then she realized Danny had caught her staring at him, and his body.

Sam turned away, "Sorry, didn't mean to stair like that" She looked back at Danny and was surprised to see that he was blushing too as he got his clothes and went back into the bath room to change. _Was he embarrassed? _

Danny quickly got dressed and then went back in to the room, Sam turned to him, "Hey Danny, want to go to the hot tubs with me and my friend?"

"Sure, but aren't they closed?" Danny was already looking of his trunk thou.

"We'll sneak in, it shouldn't be to hard." Sam walked in to the bathroom to change in to her swimsuit, Danny quickly did the same before Sam walked out. When Sam did come out Danny was the one starring at her, she was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was black and purple. "Umm, Danny?"

"Uh? Oh what?" Danny was still starring at her but he moved his gaze up to her face.

"You were starring" Sam was blushing, _well, I did the same thing to him. But why was he starring like that? Maybe he likes me? Yeah right._ "Shall we get going?" Sam asked trying to draw attention away from herself.

"Sure" They walked out into the hall and down to the main deck, sense it was the middle of December it was really cold out and they had to hurry to keep from freezing. The hot tube along with the small heated pool were behind a tall metal fence, it had fancy decoration one, not one of those chain link fences.

Standing next to the gate was a teen girl, about Sams age with red hair and green highlights. Her bathing suit was a lot like Sams except that it was red and green too. When they got closer to her she ran up and hugged Sam, "Its great that you decided to come along, but you almost missed the boat, its leaving in an hour." Danny had walked over to the gate to see if he could open it, "You didn't tell your roomy was _that _hot"

"Hes ok I guess" A slight blush rising in her checks. _Say it, you know you want to, say hes the hottest guy ever. SHUT UP, I'm not the kind of girl to go mushy over a hot guy. Then why are you arguing with your self about it? _Sam was blushing even more now. "Hey Danny, did you get the lock open? " Sam asked trying to turn Marrys attention away from her.

"Yep" Danny pushed the gate and it swung open. _Didn't even have to use my powers._ "After you" He held the gate open for them. Sam and Marry walked past him to the hot tube.

"Umm, how do you turn this thing on?" Marry asked looking around for a control box.

"I think this is it" Sam pushed a few buttons on the wall and air jets kicked in to life in the hot tube. She adjusted the temperature dial then stepped in, "Hey, this is pretty warm already."

Marry got in with Sam. Danny dove on to the pool, the water was cold but he didn't mind. He started doing laps around the pool while Sam and Marry talked. "So Sam, anything happening between you two?"

"No, would you just drop it. We're only sharing a room because its cheaper." Sam tried not to blush as the image of Danny in a towel crept in to her mind.

"Sure, so why are you suddenly concerned with how much it coasts? Seems like your more concerned with, Danny?" Marry put on a sly smile to emphasize her point.

"Sense I ran away, I have no intention of ever going back so I have to be careful with the money I, um, had to steal from my dad." Sam hung her head, she knew she did what she had to do but it still was wrong.

"Why did you run away?" Marry looked at Sam concerned.

"You remember that guy that wanted to date me and I turned him down so he said he was going to tell my parents that we were sleeping together? Well he did and they believed him, and this" Sam moved her arm aside so Marry could see the bruise on her side.

"Oh my god Sam, did your dad do that to you?" Marry reached out like she was going to touch it but then pulled back.

"Yeah, I left before her could do anything else." Sam looked off in to the night sky, _I have enough money for a little while, but after that._

"Sam I'm so sorry, you can stay with me when the cruise is over." Marry put her hand on Sams shoulder.

"Thanks, hat means a lot." Sam smiled.

"Of course, if you get to know Danny he might ask you to stay with him, then you could stay with a hot guy." Marry smiled thinking about what she'd do if someone as hot as Danny invited her to stay with him.

"Get your head out of the gutter." _Thou it would be cool to stay with him, wait, where the heck did that come from?_

"I wonder, HEY DANNY!" Marry yelled to him across the pool.

"Marry, shhh!" Sam put her hand over Marrys mouth. To later Danny was swimming over to them.

"Hey, Danny. Want to join us?" Marry asked

"Ok" He pooled himself out of the pool and got in to the hot tube, the jets and warm water felt great on his body. He sank into the water up to his chin.

Marry looked at Sam with a smile on her face, "So Danny, what brought you to this ship so late at night?"

"Umm, I just wanted to take a little vacation." He wasn't looking at them thou and they could both tell he wasn't telling them the whole truth. "What brought you two here?"

Marry looked at Sam for an answer not wanting to mention anything she didn't want Danny to know. Sam said, "Same as you, just wanted to get a break."

Marry decided to change the subject. "So Danny, how old are you? Nineteen?"

"No, Seventeen. Eighteen in three months. How old are you?" Danny was glade they didn't press why he had shown up so late to get on the ship.

Sam answered again, "Were both seventeen too, I'll be eighteen in five months and Marry in three." Before anyone could ask another question the whole ship lunged forward and started to move. "We must have been in here a while if the ship is already moving."

"You three, Don't move!" They turned to see a security guard running towards them.

"Shit, we need to get out of here, split up so they can't get us all" Danny said. They all jumped out and ran, Sam ran up the stairs, Marry ran anlong the deck and Danny ran below deck. _Ok, I'll go below then ghost up and see if I can help Sam, wait why did I just think that?_ Danny came to a door that was locked and ghosted in to it, it was a storage closet for food and it was really cold inside. He heard he guards foot steps running along the hall out side, they tried the door then moved on when it wouldn't open.

Danny waited a minute then ghosted up to the next floor, luckily it was a closet too. He checked to make sure the coast was clear then ran down the hall. He kept going till he was on the second floor, then started looking for Sam.

Sam ran up the stairs and down a hall, she could hear the guards behind her. She tried a couple doors but they were a locked, she kept running but her side was starting to hurt. The Danny was running next to her, "You alright?"

Sam nodded not having enough breath to talk. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her along, her heart started to beat faster. _My heart shouldn't be beating this fast just from running, is it because of Danny?_ Sam looked over her shoulder to see if the guards were still following them.

Danny grabbed Sams hand and pulled her along, they turned a corner and he realized to later it was a dead end. _Only one thing to do._ He turned both of them intangible, luckily Sam was looking behind them so she didn't see them pass threw that wall. Danny tripped on a mop on the other side of the wall and they both fell down. Sam landed on top of him and he put his arms around her to keep her from slamming in to the floor. It took him about two seconds to realize how close he was holding her, _Shit, shes going to kill me._ "Umm, sorry about that" Danny said letting go of her.

"No problem" Sam said breathing heavily, and not from the running. She tried to get up but fell down clutching her side.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny moved closer to her and saw the bruise. "That looks nasty."

"I must have hit it when I fell running from the guards" Sam could see Danny frowning and could tell he didn't believe her but didn't ask anything else. Danny helped her up and she turned to open the door and check to see if the guards were still around, but there was no door. She was sure they had come in that way, "Wheres the door?"

"Right here" Danny held it open for her. They walked out and went down the hall to try and get back to their room. They found their way back to their room in about ten minutes, Sam was about to open her door when she realized she must have dropped her key. "Dam! I lost my key."

"Don't worry, I have mine right here." Danny reached in to the pocket of his trunks and pulled out his key card. He slipped it in to the door and turned the handle, "After you" He said holding the door open again.

"Thank you" Sam walked in followed by Danny, she turned to Danny but her side gave out and she fell. Danny reached out and caught her in his arms and they both fell on to her bed. Danny was on top of her and their faces were inches from each other, "Sorry" Danny tried to get off of her but she had put her hands behind his neck.

"That's alright, I haven't said thanks for helping me out when the guards were chasing us." Sam moved her face closer to Dannys. Right before their lips touched the door to their room opened and Marry stepped in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Danny rolled off of Sam. They were both red in the face.

Sam was the first to speak, "No, you didn't interrupting anything, how did you get in here?"

"I found your key by the hot tub but they showed up before I could give it back to you." She handed Sam back her key.

Danny walked over to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower." Danny shut the door. He had taken a shower earlier but needed time to think and this was the first thing to come to mind.

Marry looked at Sam, "I thought you said that nothing was going on between you two, and also weren't you the one who said all boys were perverts?"

'I know, I don't know whats happening, I've never acted like that before." Sam put her head in her hands.

"Your sure that your ok?" She leaned closer to Sam, "Danny hasn't _done _anything to you has he?"

"No, nothing. I'm going to bed." Sam lay out on her bed and was almost asleep before Marry had walked out. Danny stepped out of the shower and walked in to the room. Sam was asleep on her bed, the covers had fallen off and she was still in her swimsuit. Sam shivered a little and Danny pulled the covers over her. Then changed and went to bed himself.

(A/N: Ok, I wanted to make this chapter longer but decided to stop here so I could get it up, I would like some reviews for this one, and that means at least 7 if you want another chapter. The next chapter is where things start getting really different from paper hotel. I hope you all like this, and all reviews are welcome even flames,(Summons Phanty the giant ghost panda.) Have a happy new year!)


	3. A kiss in the rain

(A/N: Ok, well everyone seems to really like this story so heres another chapter, but I want to see how much you really like it so I'll hold off putting up the next chapter till I get seven reviews. Also, now is where things really start to get different from paper hotel, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Also if there are some spelling mistakes I'm sorry, or wrong words, auto spell check seems to do that a lot.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did there would be a lot more new episodes out right now.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 3: A kiss in the rain

Sam stretched her arms out under the covers, she was surprised when they touched her bare skin. _Why the hell am I in my underwear! Oh wait, its my swim suit, for a second I thought, no bad thoughts._ Sam sat up and looked around, the blinds were practically open and she could see the ocean rolling by outside. _I guess I should take a shower before Danny wakes up. Ugg, I'm all sweaty, why was I under the covers? Marry must have covered me before she left._ Sam grabbed some clothes and walked in to the bath room, she took of her swimsuit and stepped in to the shower.

Danny woke up when Sam turned on the shower, he stood up and stretched, he looked over at the clock, 9:35 am. _I should call tucker so he doesn't freak out _Danny picked up the phone and dialed tuckers number, he waited a minute before Tucker picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tucker, hows it going?"

"Danny! Are you ok? Jazz called and said you ran away."

"I did." Danny said in a tired tone, he didn't want to talk about it but knew Tucker wouldn't let it rest till he found out why Danny left.

"Why, where are you now?"

"Because Jazz found weed in my room. I'll tell you about it later, right now I'm on the Spectrum cruise liner."

"Wow, Danny, were are you going?"

"I'm getting off in a week, I don't know where we'll be by then thou."

"Ok, the ship will be in Lincon later today, I'll come on board then. Wait, did you say we? As in your there with some one?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm kind of sharing a room with a girl named Sam." Danny mentally slapped himself, why did he tell Tucker that?

"Danny! I didn't know you were like that man." Tucker was smiling like crazy.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Tuck, she not interested in me, were just splitting the coast of the room."

"Ok, ok. I'll see you later then. And don't worry I won't tell Jazz where you are, but call her so she will stop freaking out, ok?"

"Ok, and thanks" Danny hung up the phone. He heard the water turn off and a minutes later Sam came out full dressed with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Oh, hi Danny, did I wake you?" Sam set down in front of the mirror and started to dry her hair.

"Nope, I'm used to getting up earlier this." Danny picked up some clothes and walked in to take a shower.

Sam finished drying her hair and then lay out on her bed. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing she saw was a news report about herself, "It is currently unknown what happened to Samantha Manson, thou police suspect she was kidnapped early this morning. Only her mother, Mrs. Manson was available for comment." A picture of Sams mom appeared on the screen, "Oh, please, give my little Samantha back"

The picture switched back to the reporter, "They believe that Samantha is being held some where near Lincon, thou it is unclear why they believe this." Sam frowned, _I'll get off for a few minutes at the next stop and call her so she can call this stupid search off._

The water shut off and Sam turned of the TV so Danny wouldn't hear any of the report. He walked out in blue jeans and a white shirt, his hair was wet but he didn't bother drying it before lying down. Sam felt odd with the silence in the room, "So Danny, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" He picked up the remote and flipped threw the menu screen.

Ding Dong, "This is your caption speaking, were heading in to a bit of a storm, nothing to worry about but we might hit a little rain and some rough seas." As his voice cut off the sun was hidden by thick black clouds. Sam hugged he knees, _I'm not afraid, this is just more comfortable. _

"How about this?" Danny asked stopping on a movie.

"Your not serious are you?" Sam turned and faced Danny, "you are aren't you?"

Danny smiled, "Come on, its just a movie? Don't tell me your, scared?"

"Of course I'm not scared, I just thought it might be to scary for you." _Nice Sam, that didn't sound lam at all._

"Trust me I've seen far worse then Black water." Danny smiled but Sam could tell he was serious.

"Fine" Sam folded her arms. Danny pushed enter and the movie started. Soon Sam was in to it to much to notice the weather, till the ship lunged and she rolled out of bed on to the floor, "Ow!"

Danny leaned over the side of his bed, "Are you alright?"

"Just fine" Sam said, but when she tried to get up her side felt like someone was stabbing a hot knife in to it, "Shit!"

"Here let me help you" The ship lunged again and Danny fell on top of Sam. "Sorry," He helped Sam up and somehow they both ended up lying on Dannys bed. As the movie continued Sam slowly moved against Danny, _Why am I moving closer to Danny? Why does it feel so good to be close to him like this? I never was interested in guys before, whats so special about Danny? I mean he is the hottest guy I've ever seen, he seems so nice, and mysterious, and I feel safe around him but why?_

The movie ended and Danny turned off the TV, "So what do you want to do now?"

Sam stomach rumbled, "I guess go get something to eat." The stood up and walked out into the hall, it took about ten minutes for them to find their way down to the main deck, mainly because they tried to go a different way from last night incase someone recognized them. When they reached the main deck Sam dragged Danny to a restaurant called the Green Steak.

"Wait, isn't this that vegetarian restaurant? As in only surveys vegetables?" Danny asked as Sam pulled him threw the door.

"Aww, come on Danny, don't tell me you scared of little green vegetables." Sam said joking as she pushed him in to a seat.

"No of course I'm not" He looked around uncomfortably, when the waitress came by Danny ordered some kind of vegetarian chilly and Sam got a large salad with everything. The waitress walked away to give the kitchen their orders. Sam tried to think of something to say, "So Danny, what do your parents do?" _Yeah, that's a great thing to ask him. Come on couldn't you have done better? Anything?_

"There both ghost hunters." Danny said,

"Really?" Sam expected him to say _"No, just kidding"_

"Really" The way he said it made it clear he had answered that question a hundred times before.

"Wait, your parents hunt ghosts?" Sam asked. _I guess that would make seines , Amity Park does have a lot of ghost hanging around._

"Yeah, they even built a ghost portal" Danny looked up as the waitress set their food down and left.

Sam took a bit out of her salad, she loved this place but her parents said it was stupid of her to only eat plants and she didn't get a chance to eat here to often. "Whats a ghost portal?"

"It's a machine that connects the really world with the ghost zone, where most ghost live." Danny took a hesitant bit of his chilly, "This isn't that bad."

"Of course its not bad, just because theres no meat in it doesn't mean it had to be bad. Now that ghost portal, what do your parents do with it? Seems kind of dangerous."

"It is, when they first built it I had a little accident in it and wound up in the hospital for a week. As for what they do with it, they mostly use it to send the ghost home."

"Why don't they just get rid of them?" Sam had finished he salad but was to interested in what Danny was saying to move.

"Because, how would you get rid of a ghost?" Danny finished his food and they stood up to pay.

"I don't know, get them exercised or something?" They paid and walked out on to the deck.

"That doesn't really work you know. Theres no real way to get rid of a ghost." They leaned against the railings of the ship. The clouds were thick and dark and the ocean was almost as still as glass as they moved threw it.

The wind blew Sams hair around her head, "So if they can't get rid of them what do your parents do?"

"They capture them and put them back in the ghost zone, ghost can't be killed but they can be hurt. If you hurt them enough they get scared and don 't come back." Danny was watching the storm, it was almost as dark as night.

Sam moved a little closer to Danny because it was getting so dark out. "But what about the ones that keep coming back? Like the Box ghost?" Sam had seen the box ghost a couple of time.

"Some are just stubborn, and some are to strong to keep in the ghost zone forever."

"Like that one, Danny Phantom? Hes always around"

"Yeah, but hes one of the good ones." Danny knew a lot of people thought he was a bad ghost, he hoped Sam wasn't one of them.

"But isn't he the number one most wanted ghost?"

"Yeah, but he helps get the bad ghost. Even my parents haven't been able to catch him." Danny felt something one his side, Sam had moved so she was pressed right up against him.

"I didn't know there were good ghost." Sam wanted to change the subject, talking about ghost in the dark wasn't a good idea. "You said you had an accident in the ghost portal and had to stay in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I got electrocuted in it. The doctors said I might not make it, a week later I was the healthiest person in the hospital. They never figured out why either." _Great Danny, why don't you just tell her your half ghost? How does she get me to say these things to her, Tucker and Jazz are the only ones I ever talk to like this, how is it she makes me feel like I can tell her anything?_

"I'm glad you're alright." There was a noise behind them and the rain started pounding on them. "What!" Sam covered her head and Danny pulled her along. He pushed her under something, the rain pounded on the roof.

Danny climbed in after her, they were both soaking wet. Sam looked up and realized they were in a life boat, it was pretty big inside, just enough for them to sit up. Sam started shivering, partly from the cold and partly from her fears. It seem like everything in her world was suddenly coming down around her, it was dark stormy and she was on the ocean. All her worst fears had suddenly hit her.

"Sam? Sam are you ok?" Danny put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like the dark or storms much." Sam said in a shaky voice, she leaned in to Dannys open arms. He wrapped them protectively around her as she pressed in to his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." His warm breath blew on her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"From anything?" Sam asked, _God, I've never been this weak in front of anyone before, Why ma I being weak now? And in front of Danny! And why does it feel ok?_

"From anything and anyone, especially whoever hit you." The ship lunged and Sam tried to shrink in to Danny.

"I told you I fell, tat all." Sam tried to make it sound like the truth..

"I don't believe you, but I wish you would trust me enough to tell me who did this"

"Have you told me your secrets? All of them?" Sam asked while her mind was screaming, _Tell him!_

"No, I haven't, I can't" Sam felt a slight sting at her heart.

"Then Danny, I can't tell you mine" Danny felt the same sting in his heart.

"I guess you can't, and it wouldn't be right to ask you to. I don't even know your last name yet."

"Manson, yours?" Sam turned her head so she could look at Danny.

"Fenton" Danny leaned forward some, " Manson, I've heard that name some where before"

Sam was inches from his face, an inch, a centimeter, "May-be" His lips touched hers and it felt like fire surging threw her. _This feels so right!_ Sam pushed into Danny a little harder and turned around so she was facing him. Danny still had her wrapped in his arms and she placed hers around his neck. Danny leaned back so he was lying down, Sam was on top of him and pushed harder on his lips.

Danny lightly brushed Sams lips with his tongue and she opened them allowing him to enter her mouth. _What the hells going on! I have my tongue stuck in the mouth of a girl I haven't even known twenty four hours! Who care!_ Danny moved one of his hands down to the small of Sams back, Sam gasped and Danny took his tongue and circled hers.

Danny felt Sams tongue slide along his, it felt like electricity running threw his mouth. _Wait, what the hell am I doing! This is going to far! I need to stop._ Danny broke off the kiss, hey both lay there panting. "That was new"

Sam was lying against Dannys chest, she was still half dazed from her make-out. She felt like she could fall asleep right here with Danny.

"Umm, Sam? The rains stopped, should we get out?" Danny said sitting up.

"Not right away, I mean, it could start up again or something" Sam just didn't want this moment to end, she had never felt like this before. Half an hour later, after simply lying around, they got out and walked back to there room. Danny said he was going to go and check out some of the shops on the ship, "Ok, I think I'll take a nap."

Sam lay down as Danny walked out of the room. _What the hells wrong with me! I was never interested in hot guy before now I was just making out with one. I've never lost control like _that _before, I'm not one of those girls who goes crazy over ever guy they can get there hands on. I don't know whats going on with me anymore. I need to talk to Marry_. Sam dialed her number but got voice mail, then she felt the ship stop. Sam looked out the window, the ship had pulled up to the docks in a small city. _I guess I should get off and call mom so she can call off the police hunt._ Sam stood up, "I'll write Danny a note so he doesn't worry."

Danny

I went out to do a few things, I should be back in an hour or two.

Sam

"That should do it" Sam set the note on the table in between the beds. Sam walked off the boat and made her way down a few streets, _why to go?_

Tucker pack a few thing, he didn't plan to be gone long but with Danny you never knew what was going to happen. He grabbed some extra cash and opened the door, Jazz was standing in front of it about to knock. "Tucker, have you heard from Danny yet? I'm really worried, he could be lying in a ditch some where or doing who knows what!"

"Relax, Dannys fine" Tucker realized his mistake a second to late, "I mean, he has his ghost powers so theres no reason to worry."

"Tucker, you know something, now spill! Danny doing drugs, he needs help."

"No, I don't know anything, and Danny says hes not doing drugs!" Second mistake.

"Tucker, if you hadn't talked to Danny since he left then how do you know he says he's not doing drugs. Also if you weren't going to see him why do you have a bag packed?" Jazz folded her arms knowing she had won.

"Well, umm, fine. I talked to Danny earlier and I am going to see him to find out whats going on" Tucker pushed his way past Jazz, "But I promised him I wouldn't tell you where he is"

"Why doesn't he want me to know where he is? Something has to be wrong"

"Its because your always trying to protect him even when he's the one who as to protect everyone else. You never trust him enough, that's why he doesn't want you to find him. I'm sorry Jazz but that's the truth." Tucker opened the door to his car and threw his pack in.

Jazz put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand Tucker, just try and keep Danny out of trouble, ok?"

"Don't worry about it Jazz" Tucker started his car and drove off heading for the highway. _Ok Danny, lets get this straightened out. I wonder if the girl hes with is hot? I hope so._

Jazz watched Tucker drive off. _Sorry little bro but I can't just trust you, I have to protect you. Now lets see where your going._

Danny walked from shop to shop not looking for anything special, just wondering around as a hundred thoughts ran threw his head. _I can't believe I was making out under a lifeboat! I've never even kissed a girl before and I was making out with the hottest girl I've ever seen!_ _It felt so right for Sam to be so close to me like that. Stop there Danny, it doesn't matter how much you like her, she'll be gone in a week and theres nothing you can do about it. But if she loved me to, wait, no theres no way she could, theres no way I could. Even if she did if she found out about my powers she'd hate me like everyone else in the town._

Danny looked around for another hour before something caught his eye, it was a necklace with a snake on the end. The snake was twisted into an S shape and had a round Black stone in its mouth. The stone had undertones of purple and they seemed to move in the swaying light of the ship, _I bet Sam would like that, and its not to much._ Ten minutes later Danny returned to their room with the necklace in his pocket. He had wanted to give it to Sam right away but found her note, so instead he hide it in his bag.

_I should probably call Jazz now so she will stop worrying._ Danny picked up the phone and dialed his house, after the tenth ring he hung up. He lay own on his bed and turned on the TV to see what was on. A little while later the captions voice came on the loud speakers, "We will be leaving sooner then expected, in one hour you need to be on the ship or we sail with out you."

Danny looked over at Sam note, he was starting to get worried. _I'll go looking for her, if she gets back before I do no harm done_. He stood up and walked out onto the deck.

Tucker pulled up to the docks and got out, it took him only a few minutes to find the building where he could by his ticket. Luckily some people had gotten off here and they had one bed room available. He went to his room and sat his bag down, "This place is pretty nice, especially the girls"

Jazz drove down the highway glancing at the screen of the Fenton tracker, she had slipped a bug on to Tuckers shirt and was following him. _I'm sorry but I have to help Danny even if he doesn't want me to._ She found Tuckers car parked near the Docks in Lincon. _Don't tell me Dannys in some kind of drug house!_ Her mind calmed when she saw Tucker buying a ticket for a cruise liner. _Funny, why would Danny be on a cruise?_ Jazz waited a minute before going in and buying a ticket her self. Her room was right next to Tuckers but neither of them knew that.

Mrs. Manson was sitting on the couch worrying about her poor baby girl, Mr. Manson had disappeared again but he did that a lot so she wasn't worried about him. Two officers sat on the other side of a little table with a phone on it. She had been sitting there for hours and nothing had happened, so everyone in the room jumped when the phone rang. Sams mother grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hey mom" Sam was in a phone booth near the Lincon docks.

"Samantha! Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Where are you?" Same old mom, always worrying.

"I'm fine, I just left for a few days, no one kidnapped me"

"Then tell us where you are and we'll come get you" The policeman was typing on his laptop as fast as his fingers could.

"No, I'll be home in a few days, a week at the most."

"Please Samantha, tell us where you are!" She pleaded with her daughter.

"No mom, I ca," there was a thudding noise, "Danny?" The line went dead. Sam's mother turned to the officers.

"We got it! A pay phone near the Lincon docks, I'm calling it in now. We also have a name to go with the kidnapper, Danny."

Danny had been looking for Sam for almost an hour, if he didn't find her soon he'd miss the ship. He could fly to it but if Sam missed it they were in trouble. Danny was about to go back to the ship when he saw Sam a block away in a phone booth. He started jogging towards her. When Danny got to her he knocked on the door, Sam turned to him then hung up the phone. "We need to get to the ship now Sam. Its about to leave."

"What! Already?" Sam was running next to Danny, _did he come out here to get me?_ Sam didn't see the puddle of oil in front of her, her feet slipped out from under her and she came crashing down on the sidewalk hitting her head.

"Sam!" Danny knelt next to her, she was out cold. He heard the whistle of the ship as it pulled away. _What now! Only one thing to do_. No one was around, there was a flash as he became Danny Phantom. He picked up Sam and flew them, invisible, to the ship which was already half way out of the docks. He could hear police sirens speeding threw the city and the wind funneled between the tall buildings fade away behind him. He ghosted them in to there room and lay Sam down on her bed. He checked her head to make sure it wasn't bad, then wrapped it in bandages to stop the small amount of blood that was seeping from a cut on the side of her head. If she didn't wake up in an hour he would take her to the ships doctor.

Twenty minutes later Sam's eyes fluttered open, "Ow, what the hell happened to my head?" She reached up and felt the bandage. Danny walked in to the room.

"Hey Sam, glad to see your awake." He sat down on her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but other then that I'm fine. What happened, last thing I remember we were running to catch the ship."

"You fell and hit your head, I had to carry you back to the ship, and I bandaged your head because it was bleeding a little."

"Thanks, but didn't have to carry me back thou." Sam had moved closer to Danny.

"You would have preferred that I left you unconscious on the docks?" Danny was smiling but also completely serious.

"No, thanks" Sam leaned her head on his shoulder. No one had ever really helped her out like that before, she hadn't felt like this before, like no one could hurt her while Danny was here, not even her father. She felt that even he, with all his money and hitting, couldn't lay a finger on her.

The police had shown up at the phone booth in less then a minute but no one was there. They did find a small puddle of blood a block away and took a sample to test it against Samantha Manson's. "How could they just disappear?"

The inspector looked around and off in to the distance, "They couldn't have, but maybe we know were they did go" The setting sun cast light off the ocean and the lone ship slowly passing threw its waves.

(A/N: Ok, I hope everyone liked this chapter, I told you it would go a lot differently from Paper Hotel. Happy New Years to everyone! And please review so I can get closer to making this story better.)


	4. Getting to know you

(A/N: First off I'm pleased with all the reviews I got, seems a lot of people like my story. So as you have asked, I give you chapter 4! Let me know what you think. Also, I made a mistake, its hotel paper not paper hotel, I get it ok. I messed up so drop it already!)

Disclaimer: Sadly Danny Phantom does not belong to me.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 4: Getting to know you

After Tucker put his things away he walked to the front desk of the ship and turned to the elderly man behind it, "I was wondering if you could tell me what room Danny Fenton's in?"

The man began to flip threw a thick book on the desk, "Danny Fenton? Let me see, hmm. Ah here he is, he is in room 372, third deck, first hallway to the right if you go up those stairs over there." He pointed a slim finger off towards on side of the room where a small stairway was hidden behind a large potted plant.

"Thanks" Tucker walked over to the stairs and slowly up them. He might have gotten all the way up them but he was distracted by a very attractive girl who walked in, she didn't see him behind the plant. She had long wavy red hair that reached half way down her back and was wearing a red dress, the kind you would wear to a ball or some other big party. She walked over to the desk.

"Hello Miss Ruby, it is a pleasure to see you again, is there some way in which I can assist you?" The old man said smiling at the girl.

"Yes Mr. McLean, I was wondering if you would care to come to my show tonight?" Ruby's ruby red lips turned up in a smile of their own.

"Of course I shall come, I would never miss one of your shows, but we've known each other for years, please call me Johnny." Ruby gave a slight bow and left, Johnny turned back to his papers. Tucker watched the girl walk out, _Wow, I am SO happy I came on this cruise._

Tucker walked to the room Danny was using and knocked, a very cute girl with black hair that was half up in a pony tail, she had a black shirt on with a skirt. Tucker tried to keep his eyes on her face. "Um, Hi, can I, Um talk to Danny?" _That guy had to be wrong, there's no way that Danny could have scored a girl this hot._

"He's in the shower, are you one of his friends?" The girl only had the door open enough so that she could see Tucker but not enough that he could get in.

"Yeah, I can come back later if you'd like" Tucker was still surprised that Danny really was here, with this girl.

"No, you can come in and wait" She opened the door so Tucker could come in. He walked in and sat down on Danny's bed, Sam went back to putting her hair up, "So, what's your name?"

"Tucker" He said sticking out his hand.

Sam shook it, "Sam, how long have you known Danny?"

"Since kindergarten, how long have you known Danny?" Tucker was watching the night sky outside and the rolling ocean waves that looked like liquid shadows.

"Uh, since about three this morning" Sam realized that must sound crazy,_ It is crazy, you were making out with him only twelve hours after first meeting him. You're insane. _

"Not long" Tucker said. A very uncomfortable silence followed till Danny stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Danny, how's it going?"

"Tucker man, what are you doing here?" Danny asked setting down on the bed next to him.

"Don't you remember? I said I would come over so you could explain things?" He gave a glace at Sam.

Danny stood up and walked to the door, "Come on Tuck, I'll explain as we walk. I'll be back in a little while Sam." They walked out the door and Danny closed it.

Sam was a little put out, _I guess we each have a lot of secrets still_

Danny lead Tucker out on to the deck and the leaned against the railing. They stood there for a few minutes before Tucker broke the silence, "Danny, Jazz said she found weed in your room"

"That's what she told me, but it isn't mine, you know I don't do stuff like that. I honestly don't know how it got in my room." Danny was watching the waves as they rose and fell.

"Danny, I believe you. If you say you didn't you didn't, Jazz might take a little more conniving So who was that hot girl in your room? Someone playing bad boy?" Tucker raised an eyebrow and put on a sly smile.

"Tucker! Sam's not like that, were just splitting the cost of a room." Danny was looking down at the next deck, watching a couple. The guy was hugging the girl tight against the cold wind, _I wish that was me and Sam. Stupid! It never will be, so stop wanting what you can't have, but then again she was making out with me, maybe?_

Tucker smiled at him, "You like her don't you? Man, I can see why you like her, she's hot. Thou Jazz might have a problem with the whole dark clothes thing."

"Yes Tucker I do like Sam, a lot, more then I ever have before. I don't really care what Jazz thinks, she's the reason I'm here, her and that weed." Danny slammed his hand against the rail.

Tucker laughed, "If you sold a few pounds of it you could live on this ship."

Danny smiled, Tucker's joke might have been stupid but it did make him smile, "Yea, that's what I need to do, cause everyone know I'm the greatest drug sell on the state." Tucker started laughing. Marry slowly backed back in to the door way and left.

Marry walked to Sam and Danny's room, _I hope there not making out again, or worse._ When she knocked Sam opened the door. "Hey Marry, come on in"

Marry walked in and sat on Sam's bed, she looked around, "Where's Danny? I half expected to find you two half naked by now."

Sam threw a pillow at her friend. "Danny's friend stopped by and they left to talk about something." Sam said sitting down next to her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Marry put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "You can tell me what ever it is." She knew something was wrong, Sam hadn't killed her for her half naked comment.

"I was never in to guys that much, but its different when I'm around Danny. I was making out with him under a life boat!"

"Sam! I can't believe you! You haven't even known him a day." Marry had her mouth open and a shocked expression on her face.

"I couldn't help it, it felt so good and I feel safe with him. I've never felt like that before." Sam turned her head away from Marry.

A small smile spread across Marry's face, "Oh My God! You like him don't you, Sam has a crush!" Marry was almost dancing around at this point.

"No, I don't have a crush on Danny, I mean he is the hottest guy I've ever seen, and he's really nice. He came to find me earlier to make sure I didn't miss the ship when it left early, and then I fell, hit my head, was knocked out and he carried me back on to the ship. I made a complete fool of myself!"

"He carried you back? That's so sweet of him. Did you get that little cut on your head when you fell?"

"Yeah" Sam had taken the bandage off when she had washed up earlier, mainly to get the oil she fell in off of her.

"Sam I never thought you'd be the one to fall for a complete stranger on a cruise ship." Marry wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Me either, but it doesn't matter. In a few days we'll go our separate ways, no matter how much I want to stay with him." _If only, I would go anywhere with him, wow, I've fallen badly for Danny._

"Maybe you should start by telling him how you feel?" Marry said standing up.

"I think I will, thanks"

"No problem" Marry left Sam's room and headed down the hall out on to the deck, she spotted Danny next to someone else.

Normally she wouldn't have listened but when she heard, "Yes Tucker I do like Sam, a lot, more then I ever have before." _That is so sweet! They were made for each other._ Then her heart stopped with Danny's next words. "I don't really care what Jazz thinks, she's the reason I'm here, her and that weed." _Weed? As in the drug?_ She listened to the rest of their conversation, _I have to tell Sam._

Marry ran back to Sam and Danny's room, Sam opened the door to her pounding. "Marry what's wrong!" Sam asked helping the flustered girl to sit on her bed.

"Sam, I just heard Danny and his friend talking, Danny said he was the number one drug seller in the state or something and they we're talking about weed and how he only had to sell a little more before he could live on the ship." Sam put her hand over Marry's mouth.

"Calm down Marry, are you sure that's what you heard?" Sam didn't remove her hand but Marry nodded her head. "Alright" _This can't be true, Danny wouldn't be involved in drugs, would he?_

Marry removed Sam's hand from her mouth, "Come on we should leave before he gets back" She tried to pull Sam along by her arm but Sam wouldn't move.

"No, I'm going to ask Danny what's going on." Sam said setting on the bed.

"What, but who knows what he'll do!" Marry gave up trying to get Sam to move.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Danny wouldn't hurt me" _God I hope I'm right._

"Ok fine, but we'll meet up later at the dining room for the show ok?"

"I'll see you there, and don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." Sam closed the door after Marry left and sat on her bed, "Danny, I hope Marry is wrong"

Danny and Tucker agreed to meet up later that night, Danny went back to his room and found Sam sitting on the bed, "Something wrong Sam?"

Sam stood up, "Yes Danny, there is something wrong. Marry heard you and Tucker talk, something about weed? Danny, please tell me what's going on, are you hiding from someone?" Sam rested one of her hands on his chest.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you have to, no, you need to believe me. And tell me who gave you that bruise, tell me who hurt you, alright?" Sam nodded, time for all secrets to come out. "Alright, yea, I'm hiding, from my sister Jazz. She found some weed in my room but I swear it's not mine and I don't know where it came from. Jazz tries to be a psychologist a lot of the time and I couldn't stand her anymore, so I came here. Marry must have heard Tucker making a joke about it. I swear to you, I'm not in to drugs or anything like that, please believe me." Danny realized that what he said had sounded completely lame but it was true.

"There more to it then that isn't there Danny" Sam asked looking in to his eyes, he felt like he was being striped before her. Like her eyes could see past his and threw his soul.

"Yes, but it was just an argument we had a long time ago." Danny searched Sam's eyes for any sign that she believed him, what he saw was doubt, but nestled in among the doubt was a small spark that showed she believed him.

"I believe you, and I know even if you lie to me you'd never do anything to hurt me. I trust you, and feel safe when I'm with you." Sam leaned her head on Danny's chest. She didn't want to tell him about her father but he had told her about why he was here.

"Your right Sam, I would never hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you." He had put his arms around Sam in a protective manner. "If you really don't want to tell me who gave you those bruises then you don't have to. But I wish you would so I can help you"

Sam felt so safe in Danny's arms that she didn't want him to ever let go. "No, you told me, I should tell you." _But what if he hates me? No I have to tell him._ Sam took a breath, "There was this guy who wanted to date me, I told him no so he told my parents that we had been sleeping together but we never did. My dad got mad and hit me."

"Your father?" Danny tightened his hold on Sam a little to encourage her to go on. She smiled a little.

"It really isn't that bad, my mom stopped him. He could have beaten me a lot worse but I left before that. He once broke my arm a few years ago, and once he got so mad he pushed me down the stairs and I was in the hospital for a month." Sam was close to tears, Danny hugged Sam closer to him.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever leave?" Danny was looking down at her with, love, in his eyes.

"He didn't do it often, and it wasn't that bad most of the time. When I was little I just thought it was because I was a bad little girl, when I figured out that it wasn't normal it was to late to tell anyone, at least I thought so."

"I'll never let him hurt you again" Danny lightly kissed Sam's forehead.

"I bet you won't Mr. Strong man" Sam playfully pushed Danny in the chest. Danny smiled at her.

"Why? Don't think I can protect you?"

"No, I'm sure you would, you won't let anyone hurt me."

"Oh Really?" Danny pounced on Sam and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"N-no fair!" Sam tried to wiggle out from under Danny but that just made him tickle her all that more. Sam's shirt had slipped up slightly to expose her stomach, Danny leaned down and gave Sam a razberry , "Waaa! That's it!"

Sam grabbed her pillow and using her legs pinned Danny under her. Sam started to smother him with her pillow till he managed to get his head free, the next thing either of them knew his head had shot up and they were kissing. Danny lowered his head and Sam's lips followed, greedily searching for more kisses. Sam lay on top of Danny and snaked her arms behind his neck, Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. Their tongues danced around each other and they only broke the dance when Danny and Sam had to come up for air. During one of their air breaks Sam caught sight of the time, "Danny we need to go"

"Go? Go where?" Danny asked as Sam untangled herself from him, he looked a little hurt about having their kiss end but got up too.

"I told Marry that I'd meet her for the show tonight, she said if I didn't show up she'd think that you got rid of me." Sam grabbed a coat she had packed and put it on. It was short and coat the only came to her stomach. Danny put on a brown coat that was slightly longer then Sam's.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked as they walked out of their room.

"Ok, but only if you go as my date, I'd hate to have to go alone." _That was braver then I usually am_. Sam stuck her arm threw Danny's.

"I'd love to accompany you" He took a slight bow to Sam. They walked down the hall to main dining room.

Marry was sitting at a table waiting for Sam to come, she kept crumbling up the same napkin over and over again. _I shouldn't have left Sam alone, she might trust Danny but I don't. He could have already gotten rid of her. That's it I'm going to find her._ Marry stood up and was about to leave when she saw Sam walk in, with Danny! They walked over and sat down next to her, "Uh, hey Sam, hey Danny."

"Hello" Danny said slightly red.

Marry turned to Sam, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Marry glanced at Danny to make sure he wasn't going to stop them. They stood up and Marry pulled Sam behind a large plant next to the doors. "What are you doing here with him!"

"Don't worry, I talked to Danny, you were wrong he's not some drug lord or anything." Sam tried to stand but Marry pulled her back down.

"How do you know he was telling you the truth? He could have been lying to you." Marry had Sam by the shoulders.

"I trust Danny, he wouldn't lie to me." Sam said standing up. "Don't worry Marry, Danny's really nice." Marry followed Sam back to the table, Tucker had shown up while they were gone and was sitting next to Danny. Sam sat on the other side of him and Marry sat in between Sam and Tucker.

Tucker stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Tucker, nice to meet you" Marry shock it a little hesitantly.

"I'm Marry, its nice to meet you"

Tucker turned back to Danny, "Anyways, she was really hot, long red hair. She looked a lot like Marry but curvier, like Paullina." Their talk was cut short by the curtains drawing apart to revile a girl about their age with wavy red hair and in a red dress. She was sitting on a stool and had a flute in one hand.

The girl blew in to the flute and the crowd fell silent. She began to play a song that Danny didn't recognize but liked, Danny was tempted to go up on stage with her. There were no words to describe the haunting song. When it ended Danny along with the rest of the audience were leaning forward. Danny glanced at his watch, they had been there for almost an hour! A voice boomed over the speakers, "The Lovely Miss Ruby!"

Everyone burst in to applause, including Danny and Sam. People started to file out of the dinning room, Danny stood up with Sam and they walked out on to the deck followed by Tucker and Marry. They all shivered as the cold air washed over them, Sam leaned on the rails looking at the quarter moon as it rose in the sky. They were far enough out to sea that the lights of the city were no longer a problem and they could see the stars clearer then any of them had before. Well with the exception of Danny who had seen the stars this clearly during a few late night flights.

Tucker turned to Marry, "So want to come back to my room and hang out?"

"Uh, ok why not? Sam I'm going with Tucker for a while, see you soon"

Tucker smiled as they walked off, _Man I can't believe that sad face finally worked!_

Sam turned to Danny, "Marry will be alright with Tucker, right?"

"Sure she will be, Tucker's not dangerous, odd, but then Marry would have to be odd to, to go with him."

Sam smiled and gave a little shiver hugging her coat close around her. Danny looked at her, "Cold?"

"A little." Danny took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. "Giving your coat to the lady? Isn't that a little corny?"

"You think so? I could take it back and let you freeze if you'd prefer." Danny reached his hand out.

"No, I just didn't want you to get to cold." Sam moved a little closer to Danny.

"Cold doesn't bother me much" Danny put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Oh really? Then how come I can see your breath?" Sam asked teasingly.

"So? I can see yours too? I said the Cold didn't bother me, not that it didn't affect me." Danny turned around when he heard laughing.

Tucker and Marry were standing on the deck above them, "They are so cute!" Marry said.

"Way to go Danny," Tucker shouted. He took Marry's hand and they went inside to Tuckers room.

Sam moved closer to Danny, "I think Tucker's a bad influence on Marry."

Danny kissed Sam lightly on the ear, then whispered, "I think your right." Sam leaned her head against Danny. "When did those two become so close anyways?"

"During dinner, the were talking most of the time, you really don't pay attention do you?"

"You two seem to be happy together" Danny and Sam turned to see Ruby walk up behind them. She looked great close up, her red hair hung loosely around her, her eyes were a gray green cooler and she had a lovely voice. "Hello, I'm Ruby, Its nice to meet you"

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is Danny" Sam shook her hand and then Danny did too.

"You two are so cute together." She walked over and placed her hand on Danny's chest, "So, are you two dating? Or are you free?"

Sam moved so that Ruby had to take her hand off of Danny, "Sorry he's taken"

"Oh, what a shame, oh well. You're a lucky girl Sam." Ruby waved to them as she walked off.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, "I wasn't aware that I was taken?"

"That's because you don't pay attention." Sam said leaning back against Danny who was leaning against the rails.

"I don't? I thought you might just be jealous." He kissed Sam's neck.

"I just didn't like her, why did you?" _I hope not, but then again even I have to admit she looked a lot better then me._

"No, why would I? I have you don't I?" Danny kept kissing Sam on the neck slowly trailing up to her ear.

"Come on, lets get inside before you freeze to death." Sam said pulling Danny along, Danny smiled, _If you only knew, but that's one secret I can't tell you._

They wondered around the shops for a few hours, as they were coming out of one of the stores they ran in to Tucker and Marry. "Hello Marry Tucker, so how's it going?" Sam asked.

Marry put on a sly smile, "Come on Sam, you know good girls don't kiss and tell" Tucker was turning red.

Danny looked at Tucker, "Tucker, what happened?"

"Sorry Danny, like Marry said, good girls don't kiss and tell" Marry started to pull him off.

"Uh, Tucker your not a girl, good or other wise." Sam said.

"You know what I mean!" Tucker shouted at them as Marry dragged him off.

Danny and Sam stood in shock, Danny turned to Sam, "Did they do what I think they did?"

Sam just shook her head, " I don't know"

Marry and Tucker turned the corner and hid in a store, they both collapsed laughing, "Did you see their faces!" Tucker said once he caught his breath.

"I know, Sam's never going to let me live this down but it was worth it to see her face like that!" Marry was laughing so hard she had to wipe away a tear.

"I can't believe Danny fell for that! I mean it's not like I _couldn't_ get a girl if I wanted." Marry took his beret and hit him with it.

"Sure Mr. Stud"

Flash Back

Tucker and Marry had gone back to Tuckers room and picked out a movie to watch. Tucker sat at the head of his bed and Marry sat on the foot, some how as the movie wore on she moved closer to Tucker. By the time the movie ended Marry was wrapped in Tuckers arms leaning against him. Marry smiled up at him, "Your pretty charming when you not trying those corny pick up lines."

"They aren't corny! There very refined."

Marry moved up and kissed Tucker lightly on the lips, "They are to corny." Once Tucker recovered from the shock of Marry kissing him they went to the stores, Tucker wanted to stay and keep up the kissing but Marry wouldn't let him.

"If you come with me who knows what will happen, I might get so tired that I crash here tonight." That did it for Tucker, they went shopping.

After one of the Tech stores, which surprisingly Marry had known just as much about as Tucker, they spotted Danny and Sam going in to one of the stores. "Tucker, I have an idea, follow my lead."

Marry timed it so they got to the store just as Sam and Danny came out. "Hello Marry Tucker, so how's it going?" Sam asked with a smile.

_This is going to be so much fun._ "Come on Sam, you know good girls don't kiss and tell" Marry and to struggle to keep from laughing but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, luckily Sam and Danny took the smile to mean something else. She glanced at Tucker, he had gotten the idea and turned an amusing shade of red.

Danny looked at Tucker, "Tucker, what happened?"

"Sorry Danny, like Marry said, good girls don't kiss and tell" _I am so going to get Marry back for this! Danny's never going to let me live this down, but the look on his face is so worth it!_

Sam looked from Marry to Tucker, "Uh, Tucker you're not a girl, good or other wise."

Marry pulled Tucker away from them worried that he would blow it. Tucker turned around and called back to Sam and Danny, "You know what I mean!" Marry pulled Tucker in to the store out of sight of Danny and Sam.

End Flash Back

Tucker and Marry left the store when the manger started looking at them weird. Marry stretched her arms and yawned, Tucker smiled. "Someone getting tired?"

"Yes, but I can make it back to my room. To bad for you, but you can walk me back to my room if you want." Marry had to smile at Tucker hurt expression. _He so cute when he doesn't get his way._ When they reached Marry's room she reached in to her pocket, "What? Where's my key?"

"You lost your key?" Tucker asked, "Come on, we can probably get a spare key for you from the office"

Marry smiled, "I was thinking the same thing, kind of scary" They walked down to the main deck and tried to office door, "Locked."

"You can stay with me if you want." Tucker said

"Na, I'll go look for my key, I must have dropped it somewhere." Marry started to walk away but Tucker put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I'll help you, two eyes are better then one. I mean four are better then two." _Great Tucker, you sounded like a complete idiot!_

"Ok, but you don't have to. I mean I would like it but if you wanted to go to bed or something." Tucker just shook his head. Twenty minutes later they had checked the dinning room and the decks but they hadn't found her key.

"I guess you will have to stay in my room now." Tucker gave Marry a warm smile.

"Yea, wait, Tucker did you steal my key!" Marry made a threatening face and took a step closer to him.

"No! I swear I didn't!" Tucker covered his head with his hands to protect himself.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that, I'm just mad that I lost my key." Marry lowered her hands, "Come on, you win"

They walked back in to Tuckers room, Tucker grabbed a pillow and lay on the floor. Marry raised an eyebrow, "Tucker, what are you doing?"

"Going to bed, why?" Tucker stuck his head up so he could see Marry over the edge of his bed.

"It's your room, I'll take the floor." Marry said politely.

"No, you my guest, and besides I'm the guy and you're the girl so you get the bed. Unless you'd rather share it?" Tucker couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"Grow up pervert" Marry laughed and threw a pillow on top of Tucker. Without any more arguing she got into Tuckers bed. _Tucker really is a lot sweater then I thought he would be, I guess I was wrong about him and Danny. I wonder if this is how Sam feels with Danny?_

(A/N: OK I hop everyone like this chapter, I thought it would be fun to put Tucker and Marry together so review and tell me if you like it. I think I'll wait till I get another 15 reviews before I update this story. Also, to those who reviewed my story anonymously I'll try to put my replies to you at the end of my chapters.

dannyphan: Because they think someone was telling her to say that, I mean, why would she runaway on her own? As far as they know everything in Sam's life was great. Besides I think it will make the story more interesting later.

kauga's-girl: I'm sorry I get the name wrong ok? And thank you for your complement. As for your review of chapter two, never say I copied someone else work again thank you.

Anonymus: I'm glad you liked my story and thank you, thou I don't think I'm that good of a writer yet. Although I am getting better, once again, thank you.

On last note, at the beginning of the next chapter I'll be giving a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story since the beginning.


	5. Trouble all around

(A/N: Hello everyone, I know I said I would update when I got 50 reviews but I needed to finish a chapter for one of my other stories, sorry. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and a special thanks to Summers Rage, Thanks for all the great reviews! Sassy08, I'm glad you like my story. Dannyphan, Thanks for the reviews. Love Sucks, Thank you for your kind reviews. If I forgot your name sorry, tell me and I'll make sure to fix it by the next chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any others characters, well I do own Ruby.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 5: Trouble all around

After running in to Tucker and Marry Danny and Sam went back to their room. They were both still stunned by what had happened. "Well they seemed happy" Sam said later that night.

Sam stretched out on her bed and Danny was reading a book when someone knocked on their door, Sam got up "I'll get it."

When Sam opened the door there was a girl with long orange hair outside, "Who are you?" She asked Sam.

Sam didn't like this girl much, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Jazz, where's Danny?" Jazz didn't know who this girl was or why she was in Danny's room at one in the morning but she didn't like it.

"Jazz?" Danny said from behind Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny, can I talk to you in privet?" Jazz grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway before shutting the door. Sam wasn't sure what to do, follow or not. _So that's his sister, I can't blame Danny for leaving._

Danny pilled away from Jazz, "What do you want? How'd you find me?"

"I followed Tucker with the Fenton tracker. I was worried about you. Who was that girl? And what was she doing in your room at one in the morning, is she a call girl?"

"Her name is Sam and she's not a call girl! I can't believe you followed me!"

"I did, and I'm glad I did! You're using a call girl! A prostitute, popular girl, what ever you want to call her she's a slut and a whore! Danny, I know it isn't easy with mom and dad always out chasing ghosts but this kind of self destructive behavior isn't going to help. I can help, you don't need drugs or girls, you have friends who care about you, you don't need a fake friend like her."

Danny's eyes were glowing a bright green color, "I don't care what you think of me, but don't you ever insult Sam like that! She's not a whore or a slut or what ever else you think."

"Danny, you don't have to defend her, you don't need a fake friend like that." Danny turned and walked away but Jazz put her hand on his shoulder, "Danny, what would she do if she found out about you? Would she still be there for you?"

Danny turned around to face her, "Let me go." Jazz removed her hand, she didn't know if Danny was high or something and decided to try again later. Danny walked back to his room, he stood out side for a minute to calm down so his eyes wouldn't be glowing green when he walked in.

Sam decided to follow Danny and Jazz for some reason, she heard yelling just down the hall. "Her name is Sam and she's not a call girl! I can't believe you followed me!" Danny sounded really mad.

"I did, and I'm glad I did! Your using a call girl! A prostitute, popular girl, what ever you want to call her she's a slut and a whore! Danny, I know it isn't easy with mom and dad always out chasing ghosts but this kind of self destructive behavior isn't going to help. I can help, you don't need drugs or girls, you have friends who care about you, you don't need a fake friend like her." Sam felt anger and sadness rising in her, her dad had called her all those things before, Jazz just opened old injuries. _I can't believe she thinks I'm a slut! She doesn't eve know me!_

"I don't care what you think of me, but don't you ever insult Sam like that! She's not a whore or a slut or what ever else you think." Sam couldn't see Danny's face but it obviously unnerved Jazz. Sam smiled, it made her feel better to know Danny was willing to stand up for her.

"Danny, you don't have to defend her, you don't need a fake friend like that." _Fake! I should beat her for that. _Sam walked back to their room so she wouldn't go after Jazz. About a minute later Danny walked in.

"Hey Sam" Danny said sitting down on his bed. Sam didn't say anything, Danny could guess why. "You heard all that?"

"Yea" Sam said looking at the floor.

"I'm really sorry for what Jazz said, she's taking the whole big sister thing to far. She doesn't know you, she had no right to say that stuff." Danny got up and sat down next to her putting his arm over her shoulder.

"That's alright, thanks for sticking up for me Danny. My dad used to say stuff like that to me." Sam felt Danny pull her closer to him. They stayed like that till they both fell asleep.

When Sam woke up she was lying on top of Danny's arm, she kissed his lips lightly. "Good morning"

"Just five more minutes" Danny said in a whiny voice before rolling over. Sam laughed, sometimes Danny acted like a five year old.

Sam got up and took a shower, when she got out Danny was still asleep. Then an idea came to her. _I shouldn't, but it would be so funny._

Danny woke up and had to go to the bathroom bad. As he got up he saw Sam sitting on his bed smiling at him and kicking her legs out in front of her. His hand was in a glass of warm water, "I'll get you." Danny ran into the bathroom.

Sam smiled to herself. When Danny came out he didn't look happy. "Hello Danny, good to see your up." Sam tried to make her self sound innocent.

"Sam, that wasn't very nice." Danny walked over to her and picked up the glass of water, "I wonder what I should do with this?

Sam caught the evil glint in his eyes, "Oh no, Danny no" Sam stood up and backed away from him.

"What Sam? Isn't this what you were trying to do to me?" He walked forward till Sam was backed up against the wall.

"Danny don't, I'll do what ever you want just don't pour that water on me."

Danny set the glass down on the dresser, "What ever I want?"

"Uh, well maybe not _exactly_ what you want." Sam was looking for a way to get past Danny. Only one way, Sam shot forward and under Danny's out stretched arm. Surprisingly Danny caught her and put her over his shoulder.

Sam tried to wiggle free but Danny was surprisingly strong. He lay here down on the bed and got on top pinning her down. "I believe you said 'What ever I want'?"

"Well yea but I didn't mean anything you wanted."

"What if you wanted it to?" He asked bending down and kissing her.

"Well then that's alright." Sam kissed him back and they spent the next hour or so kissing like that. Finally Danny broke the kiss to catch the breath that he had neglected for the last hour.

"I've got an idea, Tucker isn't a morning person so if we went and asked him we could probably find out what's up between him and Marry."

Sam smiled, she didn't want to end their kiss yet but she was dieing to know what Marry was up to with Tucker. "Alright." Ten minutes later they were standing outside Tuckers door, they knocked and waited a minute.

Tucker heard someone knocking at his door, "I'll get it," he said to the still sleeping Marry. It took Tucker a minute to get off of the floor and over to the door. When he opened it he saw Danny and Sam grinning at him. "What do you two want? Its to early to be up."

"Tucker who is it?" Marry asked half asleep from under the covers of Tuckers bed. Danny and Sams mouths dropped open. They kept looking back and forth between Tucker and Marry.

Sam was the first to speak, "Marry what the hell are you doing here!"

Marry jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a muffled sound, "Sam?"

Danny was still to stunned to talk. Sam walked into the room, "Marry what are you doing sleeping in Tuckers bed? Did you two?"

"No! I lost my key and Tucker let me sleep here." Both Tucker and Marry had turned so red they matched the carpet.

"You two slept in the same bed?" Danny asked.

"No, Tucker slept on the floor. He was really nice." Marry said not looking anyone in the eye.

There was an uncomfortably silence in the room, "We'll we wanted to find out what happened last night." Danny said.

Tucker wanted to change the subject, "So anyone want to watch a movie?"

Marry got up, "Maybe later, I want to talk to Sam over a breakfast. See you guys later." Marry grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Danny turned to Tucker, "So what happened last night?"

Tucker was still red in the face, "Like she said, she couldn't find her key and I let her stay here that it."

"Jazz is here." Danny said sitting on Tuckers bed.

"What! How?"

"She said she followed you with the Fenton tracker."

"Danny, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's ok. So do you like Marry?" The question caught Tucker off guard.

"Uh, well yea. I like her a lot, she's fun." Tucker was smiling as he thought about her.

"Uh, Tucker" Danny waved his hand in front on his face, "Hello? Earth to Tucker!" Tucker kept staring off in to space. _I wonder?_ "Hey Tucker, there's a really hot girl over there!"

Tucker spun around, "Marry?"

Danny smiled, "Man Tuck, you got it bad for Marry."

"No more bad then you have it for Sam." Danny didn't say anything.

Marry pulled Sam into a small restaurant on the first deck, they ordered their food then Sam smiled, "So? What's up with you and Tucker?"

"You'll laugh."

"Marry."

"Sam, I think I love Tucker. Is that how you feel with Danny."

"Yea it is." Sam was blushing. When their food came both Sam and Marry were lost in their own thoughts about Danny and Tucker. When they were done Marry went to go find Tucker and Sam decided to look around the ship some.

Marry was on her way to Tuckers room when the flute player from the night before stepped in her path, "Hello, I'm Ruby. I saw you last night with that cute couple, Danny and Sam."

"Yea, I loved you last night, you were great."

"Thank you. Are you on the ship alone?"

"No, I'm with Sam Danny and Tucker."

"Is Tucker your boyfriend?"

"Uh, not really but I wish."

"Well Danny is pretty hot, if I were you I'd go for him."

"Well he is good looking but Sam likes him."

"Oh? I suppose then that he's off limit. Still he seems and it's so hard to find a nice guy."

"Tuckers nice."

"I'm sure he is, but Danny seems like he might be nicer, don't you think?"

"I guess, I mean he's funny, hot, nice. He seems really cool."

"If you went to him now who knows, he might really like you."

"You think?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't try."

"Yea." Marry smiled at Ruby. Then she went on her way, this time to find Danny.

Danny and Tucker had talked for a while but then Tucker started talking about Marry and Danny couldn't even get him to stop for a minute so he left to find Sam. He looked around but couldn't find Sam so he finally decided to go get and early lunch.

As Danny walking threw the empty dinning room, he saw Marry walking towards him, "Hey marry, looking for Tucker?"

"No" Marry wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, unfortunately several things happened just then.

Sam walked in to the room, "Danny? no" She ran out of the room.

Tucker looked threw a window and saw them, "Marry Danny? Some friends" He stormed off.

Jazz walked by the one of the doors and caught them, "Danny, I can't believe you." She went back to her room.

Danny pushed away from Marry, "What are you doing!"

"Oh my god, I, " Marry looked around like she couldn't figure out what was going on. "I didn't mean to."

"Well it looks like everyone saw, thanks!" Danny was angry but needed to find Sam he ran off down one of the halls looking for her.

He ran to Tuckers room first, he needed to straighten things out with him so Tucker could help him find Sam. "I can't believe you Danny! You knew I liked Marry!" Danny hadn't even made it inside his room before Tucker started yelling at him. Tucker slammed the door, Danny could have ghosted threw it but that wouldn't help him and it would have wasted time.

Danny flew all over the ship but couldn't find Sam and finally landed on the roof of the ship. A few minutes later Jazz walked up behind him, "Came to gloat?"

"Danny, I just don't understand this." She put her arm on Danny. "If you would just tell me."

"I think I'm in love with Sam. The reason we were in the same room was because they only had two bedrooms left and we split the coast. I just wanted to get away from you for a few days."

"If you love Sam then why were you kissing that other girl?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, now Tucker and Sam hate me."

"Where did you get the weed Danny? I can help but you need to tell me why you even started using that stuff."

"It wasn't mine!"

"He's right you know." Danny and Jazz both turned around to see Johnny 13 standing behind them. "That weed was mine, I needed a place to stash it. Your room was closets so I hide it there. I didn't expect anyone to find it."

"But you left it under his bed." Jazz said.

"Who in their right mind would look under his bed? Besides I just found out weed doesn't work for ghost, go figure."

Danny stood up, "This is your fault!" He went ghost and hit Johnny so hard he was sent flying in to a smoke stack. Danny charged at him.

"Shit, shadow defend!" Johnny's bad luck shadow shot at Danny and pinned him to the roof, they both ghosted threw the roof and two rooms till they were on the main deck. Once again Danny found himself in the dinning room. Shadow punched Danny once in the head before Danny got out from under him.

Danny flew in to the air and looked around for some lights, there! Danny landed on the stage, "Come on Shadow, here boy." He called. Shadow shot at him and was only a foot away when Danny shot an electronic box on the wall. Lights flared to life around them and Shadow evaporated.

Johnny had floated in to watch the show, now he looked worried. Before Johnny could leave Danny had slammed his head into the wall so fast he didn't even have time to turn intangible. Johnny fell to the ground with Danny hovering over him, "I don't have the thermos right now but I'm sure I can find something else to keep you out of trouble."

Danny was just about to let Johnny have a fist full when his ghost girlfriend Kitty stepped between them, "Don't you lay a hand on Johnny!"

Danny didn't really care that she had gotten in the way, then he caught the look she had on. It reminded him of Sam, Danny let the energy in his fist slip away. "Fine, just get out of here." He ghosted threw the ceiling.

Kitty and Johnny just looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them could figure out why Danny had just let them go.

Jazz had followed Danny and Johnny down threw the ship and was only one floor above them when Danny ghosted threw the stairs just in front of her. Jazz nearly tripped trying not to run Danny over. "Danny, are you ok? Where's Johnny?"

"I'm fine. I let him go." Danny had already gone human.

"Let him go, why?"

"I don't know, Kitty showed up and was ready to fight me to help him. The look in her eyes reminded me of Sam and I already beat Johnny pretty good."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Thanks, I'm going to bed." Danny walked off before Jazz could say anything else.

_I guess I was wrong about Danny, and probably Sam too._ Jazz smiled, the rest of this cruise might be interesting. That is if Danny and Sam could make up.

Sam was some where on one of the lower decks, she was really upset about Danny. "I can't believe he would do that, I can't believe Marry would do that." She didn't know how long she had been there and she didn't care. Sam might have stayed down there the rest of the day but someone walk up behind her. Sam spun around to see a pale guy in a dirty torn trench coat and long dirty blond hair. "Who are you and how'd you get in her, the door was locked."

"I'm Johnny 13 and I'm a host." He ghosted threw the floor and came up next to her, "Boo."

Sam jumped back, "A ghost? What do you want, I'm not afraid of you!" _God how can I get away from a ghost._

"I'm not going to hurt you this time. Listen, the guy you were with, Danny. He didn't kiss that girl, she forced him in to it, just came up and did it. I'll also tell you this, she didn't do it herself, I'm not the only ghost on this ship" He turned around and got on a motorcycle that Sam hadn't noticed and started it up. He swung it around so he was right in front of Sam, he reached down and held her chin. "Of course if you ever wanted to drop him I'm here." Johnny let go of her and drove threw a wall.

Kitty was waiting for him outside the wall, "If you ever wanted to drop him I'm here?" Kitty snorted. "Pushing it a bit weren't you?"

"I wanted to make sure I sounded good." He said smiling as Kitty got on his bike, "Want to stick around and see how this turns out?"

"Sure, what you did seemed a little nice for you."

"Hey, maybe I just felt a little bad about that whole weed thing ok?" Johnny gunned the motor and they headed down the deserted hall.

Sam sat there trying to gather her mind, a ghost had just told her Danny didn't kiss Marry, and something else about a ghost doing it. Sam stood and ran back to hers and Dannys room.

Danny walked back to his room, when he opened the door he found a very angry Tucker sitting on his bed. "Tucker? How'd you get in here?"

"The door wasn't closed all the way. Danny, if you liked Marry why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tucker I didn't kiss Marry, I like Sam but now that ruined. Marry didn't seem to know what was happing either so don't blame her."

Sam ran in to the room just as Danny was finishing. "Danny I need to talk to you."

"Sam! I didn't kiss Marry, please believe me."

"I do, I just talked with a ghost with a motorcycle, who I think was hitting on me. He said you didn't kiss Marry and that something made Marry kiss you. He said he wasn't the only ghost on the ship."

Danny looked shocked, "Did he happen to say his name?"

"Johnny 13, why?" Danny and Tucker exchanged looks.

Tucker smacked himself on the head. "I need to find Marry!"

He ran out of the room leaving Danny and Sam alone. Danny walked over to Sam, "I'm sorry. I really care about you."

"I'm glad you weren't the one kissing Marry. Just wondering, was she a good kisser?"

Danny kissed Sam, "She was ok, but not as good as you."

(A/N: How did everyone like this chapter? The plot thickens from here on out. I'm happy that so many people like my story. Let me know what you think, don't forget Tucker still has to find Marry. Well that's all for now, sorry it took a while to get up but I think it was worth a little extra wait.)


	6. All aboard

(A/N: Hi everyone, I loved all the reviews I got so I'm going to post this chapter a little earlier then planed. Also I'm having trouble with my e-mail so if you review or send me a message it might take a while before I can get back to you. Finally I'm going to lower the rating of this story to T for a while because the M stuff probably won't come along for a while still, at least a few chapters.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor shall I ever as long as I live. But once I'm dead watch out!

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 6: All aboard!

Inspector Manger stood on the dock waiting for the Spectrum Cruise ship to pull in to harbor. He wasn't here on official police business, but he had a feeling that Samantha Manson was on that ship. The Spectrum wasn't due in for hours still but he didn't want to miss them if that Danny guy tried to jump ship here. He wasn't happy though, he had to wait for the ship with the entertainment, a bunch of crazy performers and freaks.

Tucker ran as fast as he could threw the ship looking for Marry, unfortunately he was having any luck. He was about to give up when he saw her in a bookstore sitting in a far corner. She wasn't reading a book, or even pretending to. She was just sitting there staring at the opposite wall.

Tucker walked over and sat beside her, she wasn't paying enough attention to even notice it was Tucker sitting next to her, "Hey."

Marrys head turned to him, "Tucker? What do you want?" She didn't want to talk with him, she was sure he didn't have anything nice to say to her, she wouldn't.

"You ok?" _Tucker sometimes your as stupid as Danny._

"What do you think?"

_Ouch._

"Sorry, I just can't believe I kissed Danny, you guys must think I'm a slut. And Sam probably thinks I'm a guy stealer."

Tucker put a hand on her shoulder, "No one thinks that, you were being over shadowed by a ghost. It wasn't your fault."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, well yes, but Sam says she talked to a ghost and he told her. Besides it sounds just like some ghost to do this."

Marry smiled at Tucker, then he surprised them both by bending down and kissing her. It took a minute before Marry realized what was happening and start to push in to the kiss.

Danny and Sam were lying on her bed still kissing. Though Danny did take the occasional break to nibble her neck or gently blow on her ear. Then his ghost since went off, "Sam, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"I think I heard something." Danny slipped out side and looked up and down the hall. "Ok, come out. I know you're here."

Nobody came out, _I'm sure there was some ghost here._

Sam walked out into the hall, "Everything ok?"

"Yea."

"Danny? Is there something your not telling me?" _Yea, cause your not hiding anything, like you ran away from home._

"No" Danny and Sam went back in, before they could get back to what they were doing earlier Tucker and Marry entered.

"Hey Danny, mind if I talk to you?" Tucker said and they walked out in to the hall. "Danny, Marry says that right before she kissed you she was talking to Ruby then she can't remember anything except the kiss. Ruby's the ghost!"

"Ok, I'll go check her out, watch Sam for me? My ghost sense went off but I couldn't find one." Danny ran off to find a place to change in to his ghost mode.

Marry felt weird being alone with Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't really you."

"Thanks." Marry smiled when Tucker walked in.

Sam frowned, "Where's Danny?"

"Oh, um, uh, he, needed to go, get, uh, something to drink! Yea he was thirsty so he went to get a drink." Tucker set down on Danny's bed, "Anyone want to order a movie?"

Danny stepped into an empty room and changed into Danny Phantom. He flew to the main office and started to look threw the papers on the desk for anything that could tell him where Ruby was. "Looking for me?"

Danny spun around to see Ruby standing behind him. She smiled sweetly at him, "Your very annoying Daniel. I thought if I could break your heart you would leave. I'm very disappointed with you."

"So it was you, why?"

"Because?" Ruby lunged forward and slammed Danny into the wall, "Because that's what I did."

Danny blasted her off of him, "I'll make you pay for that." He dodged her as she flew at him again. Danny didn't get a chance to attack again, he was to busy trying not to get caught by Ruby.

Tucker and Marry were on Danny's bed, they were really close and kissed a lot. Sam on the other hand was looking threw her bag for her cell phone. "Where could it have gotten to?"

Marry broke away from Tuckers mouth, "What you looking for?"

"My cell, I can't find it." Frustrated she turned her bag upside down and let its contents fall on to her bed. Tucker turned his head when he saw some of her underwear fall out.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Marry turned her head and kissed Tucker.

"When we were in the hot tube with Danny."

"Aw man! Danny got to go hot tubing with you guys? In your bikinis?" Tucker looked like he was really sad he missed it.

"Did you drop it when you were running away from the guards?" Marry asked, then turned her head so only Tucker could hear her, "Maybe I'll show you later."

"I'm going to go look for it, see you guys later." Sam walked out and started to retrace her and Dannys steps. _What am I doing? Someone probably found it and turned it in to the office. I'll look there after I check the closet that we were in._ Sam walked down the hall that Danny had pulled her down right before they ended up in the closet. She turned the corner and stopped, where the door should have been there was only a wall.

"I was sure we came down this hall. I guess I was wrong." Then Sam saw her cell phone lying on the floor. "What the hell? How'd that get here, if it's here, then where's the door? This is to confusing."

Sam walked out and froze, "Oh my god."

Danny had managed to keep from having Ruby kill him but he wasn't wining. "Stand still little one!" She managed to throw a desk at Danny and it clipped his head.

Rubys face had slowly changed. Her flawless sink had become leathery and was stretched out over her face. Her teeth had become sharper till they were all fangs.

Ruby grabbed Danny by the neck and threw him threw the wall, he managed to ghost threw it and landed outside next to the hot tube. Ruby walked out and stood over him, "I guess the only way to deal with you, I wonder what happens to a halfa when they die?"

She reached down and placed her hand over his neck. Danny tried to ghost away but he couldn't go intangible. "Why can't I get away?"

"Because my powers can neutralize yours." She pushed his head under water. Danny couldn't breath, he couldn't use any of his powers.

Sam saw the ghost from the news go flying by her, someone walked out to where he had fallen and grabbed his neck. Sam saw the woman push his head under water and watched as he struggled to breath. _I guess even ghosts need to breath. I need to help him._

Sam ran down on to the lower deck looking for something she could use to help him. Sam didn't even know how to hurt a ghost but there wasn't much else she could do, she turned a table on its side and rolled it at the woman with all her strength.

Danny saw Ruby smile from above the water, he couldn't keep this up much longer. His mind was fogging up and it was hard to stay awake. Then something hit Ruby knocking her in to the water, Danny was pulled under completely put she let go of him.

Danny surfaced and clung to the side of the hot tube, he could barely stay conscious. He didn't notice Sam walking over to him, "Uh, are you alright?"

Danny looked up and coughed up some water. He climbed out of the hot tube and lay on the ground, "Thanks" He coughed.

Sam looked in the hot tube, the woman was lying on the bottom weakly grasping at the surface. She didn't seem to be able to get out.

Danny could feel his mind slipping in and out of focus, he couldn't pass out now this was not a good way for Sam to find out about his secret. He felt her help him in to a sitting position. There was a splashing noise behind them, when they turned around the hot tube was empty.

Danny stood shakily on his legs, "I should go after her." With that he flew off and ghosted threw the ship till he was near their room. He transformed back into his human for, luckily his clothes were dry.

Sam watched the ghost fly threw the wall. _He's hot! No wait you like Danny. but still._

Danny was right outside his and Sams room when she turned the corner. "Hey Sam" He said a little weakly.

"Hey Danny" Sam didn't look at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just meet another ghost, Danny Phantom."

"You did?" Danny tried to sound really surprised.

"Yea, you might not want to go in there." Sam said as Danny was about to open their door.

"Why not?"

"When I left Tucker and Marry were practically making out on your bed." Sam had to smile as she said that.

"I'm sure it's not like that." Danny opened the door. Tucker was lying on his bed with his shirt off and Marry on top kissing him furiously. Danny and Sam stood in the doorway, Tucker and Marry didn't notice them. Tucker was rubbing her back threw her shirt. Danny slowly closed the door with a little click. "I can't believe they're doing that"

"I know, I never thought Marry would do that."

"I can believe Tucker would do that, but I can't believe they would do that on _my_ bed!"

Tucker broke off the kiss, "Did you hear something?"

"No?" Marry got off of Tucker, "We probably shouldn't do that on Danny's bed."

"Yea, maybe a little later on my bed?"

"Grow up pervert" Marry threw his shirt at him. Tucker put it on and they stepped out in to the hall. Danny and Sam were standing next to the door, still in shock.

"You two were using my bed."

"Sorry about that" Marry said blushing, Tucker was as red as Marry, probably a little redder. "See you guys later." Marry grabbed Tuckers arm and they raced off down the hall.

Danny and Sam walked in to their room, "Hey Sam? Want to switch beds?"

"Not on your life." Sam walked in to the bathroom to clean up.

Danny looked at his neck in the mirror, Ruby had left deep bruises on him. Danny saw Sam's thing lying on her bed and got an idea.

When Sam walk out in to their room Danny was wearing a dark green t shirt and black pants, he had on her choker. "Danny, that's mine!"

"What? Can't I borrow it?" Danny asked innocently.

"Fine, but you have to take me out to dinner then."

"Ok, lets go." Danny got up and they left. When Sam tried to get Danny to go in to the ballroom for dinner and dancing he refused.

"No way, I don't dance."

"Come on you big baby" Sam grabbed his chocker and pulled him in to the room. As they looked around Sam took a step back wards in to Danny, she was shacking slightly.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Danny put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from shacking.

Sam pointed over to where a handsome man was sitting laughing with two cute ladies, "He's my dad."

(A/N: Ok I hope everyone like this chapter. And remember that after this chapter I'll put its rating down to T for a while. Sorry it was short, it was mainly setting stuff up for the rest of the story.)


	7. Not a chapter, Help us!

Ok, I promised myself that I wouldn't put up a chapter that wasn't really a chapter but I feel I must now. **Danny Phantom has been canceled!**

I along with many other authors and readers are trying to stop this and now I must ask everyone for their help. On my profile page I have put a link to a site where you can e-mail Nickelodeon and ask them to bring Danny Phantom back. I ask everyone who can to mial them tomorrow, 1-27-06, an hour before the new Danny Phantom and keep mailing them till it starts. Please, let them know how much we want Danny Phantom back!

Runaway Cruise will be updated some time tomorrow night after I send in my e-mails.


	8. The ghost is out

(A/N: I hope everyone is well. Well I just lowered the rating because I think it was a little high, at least for now. Nothing much else to saw right now.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom, so sad.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 7: The ghost is out

Sam starred at her dad, _What The Hell is he doing here! He can't know I'm here, he can't_. Sam pushed back into Danny.

"Come lets go, ok Sam?" Danny put his hands on her shoulders and steered Sam out of the room. She was still pale when they walked back into their room. She sat don on here bed and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe he's here, he can't be." Danny sat down next to her.

"Sam, I won't let him hurt you, your safe I promise." Danny pulled her so she was resting against him.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you the whole truth before. I ran away from home. My parents think I was kidnapped. I called them and told them I was fine and I just need to get away for a while, but then you showed up and said the ship was leaving, I think they heard your name and they probably think you kidnapped me." Danny let go of her.

"Sam…" Sam looked into his face, Dannys face looked lost and confused. Sam turned away she couldn't stand it. _Danny hates me now _Sam started crying.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and whipped away her tears, "Sam, I don't care. I love you and I'm not going to just leave. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you I always be here no matter what."

Sam turned her head, "I love you too Danny." She kissed him on the cheek. They stayed like that for a while before Danny's stomach growled. "Some one sounds hungry, guess it's my fault that we missed dinner."

"Doesn't matter, let's order some pizza." Ten minutes latter they were eating a large pizza. The rest of the night went by with them just hanging out. They finally fell asleep sometime around ten, Danny was woken just before one by a soft noise. He looked up and saw Sam was still asleep but she was crying. She had kicked the covers off and was now curled up into a ball.

Danny got up and moved over to Sams bed, he put his arms around her trying not to wake her. Then he realized she was already awake but still crying. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, just a nightmare. That was all" She was trying to convenes herself more then Danny.

"It's alright, nightmares can't hurt you."

" It felt so real though, Danny Phantom and a bunch of ghost were chasing me. Then my dad showed up and, and" Danny held Sam as she cried, her words hurt Danny.

"Danny Phantom isn't a bad ghost, he wouldn't do that."

"If you say so, I trust my Danny more then him." Sam rolled over so she was facing Danny, "Uh Danny? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

_Sleep with her? I hope she doesn't mean like THAT._ "Ok, I'll stay right here with you." Sam smiled and closed her eyes. Sam fell right to sleep but Danny stayed awake for nearly an hour holding her, _I'll make sure that never happens._

Marry lay on her bed sound asleep, Tucker had fallen asleep on the floor and she didn't have the heart to wake him. After they had left Dannys and Sams room they had gone to hers, she had picked up her new key earlier. They had just spent the night together, hanging out and making out.

Inspector Manger sat on a hard wooden bench waiting for the ship, the sun was just rising as he saw the ship. It came slowly in to dock, Manger wasn't happy because he had to wait for the entertainment to get on the ship first. "This is going to take forever, those cerates are as big as train cars!"

Manger waited around for a few hours, no one got off the ship thought so at least that was good. Finally he was allowed to bored, the first thing he did was go to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for my friend Danny, I believe he is with a girl named Samantha?"

"Oh yes I remember them. Such a cute couple, room 372."

"Thank you." Manger went to the room and knocked. No one answered, he took out a credit card out of his pocket and opened the door. No one was inside. "Shit!"

Danny was awake just after sunrise but didn't want to wake Sam. She seemed so content sleeping in his arms. She opened an eye half way, "Hey Danny"

"Hey you" Yea corny but Danny hadn't gotten much sleep. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Want to get something to eat?"

"In a minute." She kissed him on the lips. "I think I like it here better for now." They lightly kissed each other for a few more minutes before Sams stomach made an angry protest to not being feed. "Maybe we _should_ get something to eat."

"Ok, how about you?" Danny nibbled on Sams ear.

"Danny! Stop that!" Sam said laughing, she finally got him to stop by pinning him under a pillow. Sam held the pillow over Danny as he tried to tickle her, then he suddenly stopped. "Danny?"

Sam moved the pillow, Danny's head shot up and kissed her, "Got you."

"Ok, you got me. Now can we please get something to eat?" Sam held her stomach and pouted.

"Alright, but maybe we should change first?" They changed, Sam in the bathroom and Danny in the bedroom. Then they walked out to see what on the ship was open for breakfast. As soon as they had turned the corner Manger walked to their room from the other direction.

Danny and Sam found a small booth open and serving pancakes. "Sam, I've never seen anyone eat that much."

"I was hungry, and it wasn't that much."

"Yes it was, you ate twelve. Even the guy that worked there couldn't believe it. How is it you can eat so much and be so skinny?" Danny pocked Sams hip to make his point.

"I don't know, I just can. What's that?" Sam pointed to a staircase that slowly wound its way up the side of the ship. In front of it was a sign that said **Come see the greatest view on the ship!**

Danny looked at it skeptically, "How good of a view can it be?"

"Why don't we find out?" Sam walked up the stairs followed by Danny. The stairs went up four floors to the very top of the ship and a little lookout platform overlooking the front of the ship. "Wow"

Danny had to admit the view was pretty nice even if the ship wasn't moving right now. "This is a pretty good view."

"Yes it is" Said someone from behind them. They turned and there was Sams dad. "Hello Samantha, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He walk past them so he was at the front of the lookout then turned to face them with the morning sky as a back drop. "So who is your friend? A nice one night stand?"

Danny was really mad at this guy now, but before he could say anything Sam stepped forward. "No, this is Danny, my boyfriend. So shut the hell up!"

"Why you little whore! How dare you talk to me like that!" He took a step forward.

Danny stepped in front of Sam to protect her from her father. "How dare you talk to Sam like _that! _You have no right after you hit her!"

"Oh that's rich, he trying to defend you! Sam, the only reason you a guy does anything is to get something from you." He had smile on his face as he said this.

"Don't talk about Danny like that! He would never do something like that! He's not like you!" Sam was shouting at him.

"How dare you!" He threw a punch at Sam, Danny pushed Sam out of the way but took the punch square in the jaw. The force threw him back and he hit the railing of the stairs, then over, fifty feet to the hard floor below.

Sam could believe Danny had just gone over the railing, this couldn't be happening.

"Sam I'm shocked! You runaway from home and now you've pushed your boyfriend over the edge of the stairs! I never would have thought my little girl could do that" He walked down a side set of stairs whistling a tone.

Danny felt the ground slip out from under him, he plummeted towards the ground. He went ghost to fly to safety but hit his head on the railing of the third floor. He slammed hard into the ground.

Sam ran down the stairs hoping against hope that Danny was still alive, she froze at the bottom. Lying on the floor was Danny, Danny Phantom. A ring of light appeared around him and as it moved he changed before Sams eyes into Danny Fenton.

He sat slowly up holding his head, then he saw Sam. "Sam?"

"Danny? Your Danny Phantom?" She took a step away from him.

"Sam, I can explain!" He stood on shaking legs.

"I can't believe it, you're a ghost!"

"Half a ghost actually." Danny said trying to put on a smile.

"How could you not tell me this." Sam was backed up against the wall.

"What would you have done if I told you?"

"I, I don't know. This can't be happing" Sam ran down the hall. Danny followed, running, he didn't want to fly and freak her out anymore then she already was. This was not how he had wanted her to find out.

Danny followed Sam to their room, she had closed the door but it wasn't locked. Danny stepped inside, Sam was on her bed. "What do you want." She asked him, fear in her eyes.

"Just to talk." Danny had walked over to his bed.

"I've seen the news, I know what you've done." Sam voice was shaking.

"Please let me explain" Danny took a step forward and Sam moved as far from him as she could.

"Please, leave."

"Do you really think I would do those things?"

"I don't know."

"Fine!" Dannys anger had gotten the best of him He shoved all of his things into his bag. He walked out of the room slamming the door. He walked straight off the ship and down the street. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, he didn't even know where he was but none of that mattered.

Marry and Tucker walked to Danny and Sams room. The door was open, when they walked in Sam was crying on her bed. "Sam! What's wrong?" Marry put her arm around her friend.

"Danny, he, he is. Danny is that ghost who kidnapped the mayor and that's always on the news."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tucker interrupted them, "Where is Danny now?"

"I don't know, he left. Wait, you knew didn't you?"

"Yea, you guys can't tell anyone, it would ruin his life."

Marrys face paled, "Tucker, how could you not tell us?"

"I" He stopped, her face made it clear she wanted him to leave, Marry was afraid of him. He turned and left, _This is not my day._

Marry and Sam sat in silence for a while before Marry asked, "Are you going to tell people who Danny is?"

"I don't know, I was so mad at him for not telling and a little afraid that I never let him explain." Sam had stopped crying, "You should go talk to Tucker, you two shouldn't break up because of me and Danny."

Marry smiled, "I guess, I didn't give him much of a chance to talk either." Marry stood up and walked out to find Tucker.

Sam sat on her bed, she really did love Danny but he was a ghost. He had done so many things, he was the most wanted ghost on the planet. Of course she had done some bad things too, the police were probably after him because of her. And if he hadn't been a ghost already he would be dead thanks to her, she hadn't been able to stop her father again.

_I should talk to Danny, but he has probably left the ship already. I could try to find him, even if he is a ghost he promised he would never let anything hurt me. I have to find him._ Sam got up, she wasn't going to admit it to herself but she was scared of Danny.

Sam grabbed her cell phone and turned to leave, coming face to face with her father. "Hello Sam"

"What the hell do you want."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? I'm going to have to be the good father and punish you." He punched Sam square in the jaw. She slumped to the floor unconscious.

Danny walked down the street, his feet splashed the puddles that had formed after a light rain earlier that day. As he walked he heard his name and turned to face the speaker, it was a TV in a store window.

_"…the police have no other leads at this time except the name Danny. However for unknown reasons they believe this to be the same Danny that has gone missing in the same city as Samantha Manson. He disappeared the same night as Samantha and we are unable to reach his parents, his eldest sister was also unavailable. His parents are professional _ghost _hunters._

"Great, now they think I kidnapped Sam., I wonder how much more of my life is ruined now. She'll probably tell everyone I'm Danny Phantom, yea, that's what'll happen next." _I must have been crazy to fall for her._ Danny flew on to the top of a roof and sat watching the city in his human form. He could see the docks and the Spectra pulling away from it. "Good bye Sam"

Sam opened her eyes, she wasn't in her and Dannys room any longer. It was bigger with only a single bed. Sam tried to move but her hands were tied behind her head to a bedpost, her feet were free but what stood out most was her swollen jaw. "Awake are you?"

"Let me go" Sam said with venom in her voice as her dad walked over to the bed.

"I don't think so, you need to learn your lesson for this." He smiled, 'And I'll love to teach it to you." Sam spit a little blood that had gathered in her mouth from her jaw at him. It hit his cheek, he reached up and whipped it off. "I'm going to enjoy this, it should have been done long ago."

Sam cringed as he picked up a suitcase and took out a thin metal rod, she knew it was really hard and stung like hell. _No, I won't give him the satisfaction of see me afraid. I wish Danny was here, he promised he wouldn't let him hurt me so where is he now? Duh, I told him to leave, I dug my own grave this time and I can't climb out by myself._

Sams dad held up the rod, he smiled and brought it down hard on Sams stomach. She screwed her eyes closed and held in a yell, once she finally managed to cope with the pain she cracked her eyes open. He stood there smiling, he held the rod up again. Sam prepared for the next hit, quietly and to herself she said one word, "Danny."

(A/N: Ok, I know this wasn't the best chapter but I was busy with other things. I promise to make up for this chapter and my last not a chapter chapter that the next chapter will be really good. Let me know what you all thought of this, and prepare for some more plot twists. Let me know what you think of the story so far ok? I hope ever one is well)


	9. Human, mostly

(A/N: Hello, well since people really want to know what's happens next I guess I better tell you all, or just let you read.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but if I did I would be on forever!

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 8: Human, mostly

Sam lay on her stomach, her dad had turned her over so he could hit her back. Then after he had done that he left to have dinner, that had been nearly an hour ago. Sam held back silent tear, she wouldn't let her dad know she had been crying, she still hadn't given up. She had managed to get a few good hits in on him too, the most painful one was to his, manhood. That had earned her the hits on her back but the ten minutes he had spent cursing on the floor was worth it.

Sam knew that the rod had ripped he shirt in some places but didn't really care, she knew he would more then likely do far worse to her soon. She turned her head once again looking around the room for something she could use, nothing but her boot across the room. She had kicked it at him and nearly hit his head but not quiet. "Danny, please come back and save me, I'm sorry."

Sam had already tried screaming for help, but either no one could hear her or they didn't care. The ropes on her wrist weren't tight enough to cut her much but enough so that she couldn't get away.

How much longer would it be before her father came back and she really had to worry? Not much longer, unless he found a girl to spend some time with, she wished he did then she'd have a little longer. Let his lust for women be her escape.

No such luck, the door opened and he stepped in, "Hello Samantha. I had a lovely dinner, and am about to follow it up with a night of fun." Sam did the only thing she could, she spat at him again. It fell a foot short of him, "Still have some fight in you? I'll have to fix that first." He picked up the rod again.

Danny sat up on the roof, the sun had set some time ago and the night air chilled all those on the street. However the lone figure on top of the building didn't feel the cold, he was still numb from the events of the day. The ship was no longer visible on the ocean but Danny couldn't shack Sam from his mind. Why couldn't he forget her? Duh, he loved her, but she doesn't love me.

Something fell on to the roof next to him, it was the necklace he had bought Sam. Danny didn't remember putting it in his pocket but picked it up. The small black stone seemed to shine even with out light. "Maybe I should go back and try to talk to her. I can't blame her for being scared of me, I should at least see if she wants to talk. And give this to her, even if she wouldn't want it."

Danny stood up and went ghost, he took to the air and looked off to the dark sea, "But how do I find the ship?"

Tucker sat on his bed, "This is great, I finally find a girl I really like and lose her because of Dannys secret."

"You haven't lost me, at least not yet." Marry walked said standing in his doorway. She walked in and sat on Tuckers bed facing him.

"Marry?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't, what would people do if they knew? Everyone thinks he's an evil ghost. He's spent the last few years fighting the evil ghost and taking the blame for what they do."

Marry just looked at Tucker. "Marry please, Danny would never do anything to hurt anyone, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Its just a shock, I can't believe it. How did it happen?"

"I guess I should tell you. Dannys parents are ghost hunter, they made this thing called a ghost portal, a bridge between are world and the ghost zone. It didn't work so they gave up on it, me and Danny wanted to see what was wrong so he put of a jump suit and went in. It turned on and nearly killed him, he lived but he's half ghost now. Even his parents don't know yet, so could you not tell them?"

"Ok, I might not trust him completely, but I trust you."

Danny flew as fast as he could over the dark water. It took him a while to find the small lights of the ship among the stars of the horizon and even longer to reach it. He ghosted into the room that they had shared, Sam wasn't there. "Well her things are still here so she must be somewhere on the ship. I guess I should wait for her to come back"

Danny lay down on his bed and waited.

Sams dad brought the rod down on Sam again, he had moved to hitting her legs and arms. Finally he stopped, just short of breaking them. "Well I think that just about takes the fight out of you."

"What are you going to do now? Rape me?"

"What? Do you think I would do that to my own daughter? No, I meet a very nice man who has agreed to a little exchange. He gets to have a night with you and I get to have a night with his nine year old daughter." He smiled at the thought.

"Your sick!" Sam wanted nothing more then to throw her father off the ship in to the dark waters.

"No, this is what all men do sweetie, besides she's still a virgin."

"You can't do this you can't." Sam tried to kick at him again but he caught her leg.

"I see you still haven't given up, oh well." Sams dad picked up the rod again, "This time I'll break your legs you little whore!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sam turned her head to see a very angry Danny standing near the door.

"You? You're not dead? How'd you get in here?" Sams dad didn't know what was happing, _that kid should be dead, or at least have a few broken bones. Wait the doors locked so how the hell did he get in here?_

Danny took a step forward, "Put the pipe down." Dannys voice was more of a growl then anything.

"Yea right, sorry but now I can't let you leave." He swung the rod at Dannys head, it past threw Danny. He looked at it thinking he had missed Danny, but before he could swing again Danny had twisted the pipe out of his hands. "Hey do you know who I am? I can make your life a living hell!"

Danny grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. His eyes flashed green, "Ghosts don't care about money, and there are a million places worse then hell, I've been to most in the ghost zone."

"What are you?"

"Human, mostly" Danny tossed Sams dad into the wall, he crumpled to the floor eyes closed.

Danny rushed over to Sam, "Are you alright?" Danny looked around for something to cut Sama ropes with, there was nothing. Finally he turned the ropes intangible and tossed them aside.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Sams body was covered in burses.

"No I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"I'm just glad you came back, can we leave?"

"Sure" Danny picked Sam up, she winced as he weight was shifted. Her whole body was sore but she wrapped her arms around Dannys neck and lay her head against him. She was asleep almost at once, Danny ghosted them up to their room and set her down on her bed.

Danny leaned over Sam looking at what her father had done to her. "I can't believe he did this to you"

Sams head turned to look at him threw half closed eyes and smiled at him. "So your half ghost?"

"Yea, you mad at me?"

"No" Danny hugged her tight.

"I'm glad" he whispered to her. There was a sound in the hall outside their door.

The door opened and Tucker and Marry walked in, they both stopped when they saw the beaten Sam. Tucker looked between them, "Danny, what did you do?"

"I didn't do this." Danny said standing up.

Marry looked ready to kill, "Then how the hell did she get like this! Beat her self up?"

"No it was her father"

"Danny, you know how lame that sounds." Tucker said, he and Marry had backed up a little and Tucker had moved in front of Marry incase Danny had snapped.

"Dannys telling the truth." Sam said setting up.

Marry looked at her, "You mean he didn't hurt you?"

"No, Danny saved me. Can I sleep now?"

"Uh, sure. We'll just leave you two alone." Marry closed the door. Danny sat down next to Sam.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Horrible, my whole body hurts. But it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't saved me, thanks."

"Your welcome, I'm sorry it took me so long."

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have acted like that."

Danny bent down so his head was inches from Sams face, "No, that was pretty much how most people react." He wanted to kiss her but was afraid of hurting her lip which seemed swollen.

"I guess but I should have given you the chance to explain." She kissed him lightly, "I won't make that mistake again."

"Oh, I forgot I got this for you a few days ago." Danny took out the necklace and put it around Sams neck.

Sam took it in her hand and looked at it, "Danny, it perfect, where'd you find it?"

"Just in a little store on the ship." Danny kissed Sam again, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Sam said smiling at him.

"I love you" He started kissing her, though he was careful about her burses.

"Danny, will you always love me?" Sam asked between kisses. Danny wrapped his arms protectively around Sam.

"Always."

"Will you get me a soda?"

"What?" Danny looked confused, Sam loved doing that.

"I'm thirsty and really want a soda." Sam pouted.

"Fine" He got up and opened the door. A man was standing out side about to knock.

"Danny Fenton?" he asked Danny nodded his head.

"Your under arrest."

(A/N: Just when you thought they were safe this happens. So what did you all think of this chapter? I know it was really short but I had to end it here. The next chapter should be longer, I hope everyone liked this, let me know what you thought. Lets see, how about, 25 reviews and I'll update, ok?)

**Thanks to my great reviewers.**

**MeiunTenshi**

**Sassy08**

**Fanficaholic**

**Independent.C.**

Love Sucks 

**N1cindyfan**

**Sam-n-Danny1**

**RavensDarkrose**

**TicTac**

**Summers Rage**

**KatrinaKaiba**

**Miss.Redi**

**Soccerdive**

**dplover101**

**sammanson**

**Thanks everyone, till next time.**


	10. Brittany

(A/N: Wow 22 reviews, nice. Not as many as I wanted but here. As promised the next chapter, enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Do I own Danny Phantom? No.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 9: Brittany

Danny sat in a small room, gray walls, one light bulb overhead, the typically holding room from a TV police special. He had been in there nearly an hour and was worried about Sam, that guy Inspector Manger had arrested Danny and the ships security had tossed him in here and said someone would be in to see him soon. Sam had looked scared, he couldn't blame her after the night she had.

There was a click and Inspector Manger walked in and sat across from Danny, he rested his elbows on the old card table in between them. "Well you really did a number on that poor Manson girl. Why? Why kidnap her and bring her on this ship?"

"I didn't kidnap Sam, we meet on the ship and split the cost of a room, ask her for yourself." Danny really didn't like this guy.

"That's what she said. You must have her pretty scared of you, but who can blame her after that beating you gave her." His voice was strangely calm, he folded his hands in front of himself as if he had just won, he was trying to get Danny to crack.

"I didn't do that to Sam her dad did! I would never hurt her." Danny was tempted to ghost out of there and find Sam but that wouldn't have done much good.

Manger just kept on his calm smile, "If you really care for this girl you'll tell us why you took her, why is she so afraid of you? Why does she protect you?"

"I swear I didn't do that to Sam, why won't you believe me!" Danny was yelling at him now out of pure frustration.

"Because I know you did it. As soon as the girl tells us what happened then we can lock you up." He stood up and walked out leaving Danny to stew in his anger.

Sam was lead to a room that had plush carpeting and one of the officers told her to have a seat. Sam set down and looked around the room, the walls were a soft cream color and had pictures on landscapes on them, it all had a very calming effect on Sam. A few minutes a woman of about twenty-eight walked, she had soft brown hair that hung just past her shoulders, and wore a blue dress.

"Hello, I'm Kristen. Can you tell me what happened? I know it might be painful but if you do then we can make sure no one hurts you again, ok?" Kristen smiled as she sat down across from Sam.

"Alright" Sam thought that Kristen was talking about keeping her father from hurting her, it didn't accrue to her that Kristen meant Danny.

When she had finished Kristen ha a frown on her face. " Sam, I know you're afraid of Danny, anyone would be but we can't help you till you tell us what really happened."

"I already told you, Danny saved me. He would never hurt me, it was my father." Sam was starting to really not like this woman.

"Alright, if that's what you're going to say for now. I'll be back soon to see if you've changed your mind." She stood up and walked out closing the door behind her.

"They think Danny did this. I should have, I shouldn't have, I don't know this is my fault." Sam looked around and saw a clipboard on the desk. Sam smiled as an idea formed in her head.

Kristen walked back in a few minutes later, "Well I just talked to inspector Manger, he thinks that Danny will confess soon."

"I want to go see Danny, now" Sam made sure Kristen knew it was a demand, not a request.

"We can't do that, you're a minor."

"I'm telling you Danny didn't hurt me, and if I testify that he didn't hurt me you have no case against him." Sam smiled.

"Still you're a minor, we can't."

"I'm not a minor, I'm eighteen." Sam prayed that her plan worked.

"No you aren't, see right here." Kristen pointed to her clipboard and froze, it said Sam had been eight teen for a week. "Oh, uh. I guess it wouldn't for you to see him."

Sam was lead to a small gray room, Danny looked up expecting to see that inspector again. He nearly jumped when Sam walked in, she sat down across from him, "Hey Danny, nice room."

Danny couldn't stop smiling at her, he felt like a fool. "Sam, I was worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, they didn't believe me when I told them you didn't hurt me. I told them that I wouldn't testify against you so that they wouldn't be able to do anything to you." Sam placed her hands on the table, Danny cupped them in his.

"Thanks, I don't know if it will do any good."

Kristen walked into the room, "Uh, well, since we don't have anything to keep either of you here and we can't reach your parents, we have to let you both go. Sam, if you want we can get you a room under guard till we reach the next dock."

Sam smiled, "Thanks but no thanks, I'll stay with Danny." Kristen didn't seem happy to hear that.

Danny and Sam stood up, as they were about to walk out Kristen took Sams arm to keep her in the room. "I need to speak with Sam for a moment."

Danny looked at Sam and then went to wait in the hall. Kristen turned back to Sam, "I really wish you would let us help, what ever he said, if he really cared about you he wouldn't hurt you." Sam nearly punched her but held back. "Here, call me if you need me." She handed a card to Sam.

Sam took the card and stuffed in her pocket, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing you." Sam walked out to join Danny.

Danny smiled at Sam as she stood next to him, he saw that Kristen didn't look happy. Danny couldn't resist, he put his on Sams hip as they walked away. When they were around the corner Sam started laughing, "I thought she would have a heart attack when you put your hand on my hip!"

Danny kissed Sam on the lips, she was a little surprised but pushed into the kiss. When they pulled apart they both couldn't stop smiling, "What was that for Danny?" not that she was complaining though.

"I don't know, because your you?" Danny knew it sounded corny but it did get a bigger smile out of Sam.

When they reached their room the sun was just coming up. Sam lay down on her bed ready to get some sleep, but it wouldn't come to her yet. Finally she broke the silence of the room. "Danny? you awake?"

"Yea, guess you can sleep either?" He rolled over so he was facing Sam.

"No, I wish I could, I'm not used to being up all night."

"I am, ghost patrol and stuff."

"That's right, how'd you get ghost powers? I mean if it's ok to ask." Sam wanted to know but was still a little afraid to find out.

"I told you about that accident? Well it gave me ghost powers, at first all I could do was fly, invisibility, intangibility. The I got ghost blasts and I can over shadow people."

"Over shadow?" Sam looked at Danny trying to figure out what it was.

"Yea, I can take people over and make them do what I want." He saw the look Sam was giving him and quickly add, "But I only do that when I have to."

"Ok, could you take over _any_ one?"

"Yea, well over shadowing other ghosts is a lot harder and I'm not to good at it."

Sam just nodded, they talked a little more about Dannys ghost powers. Then Sam told Danny what had happened after he had left, by the time she was done Danny was sitting next to her holding her. Finally she fell asleep with Danny watching over her.

Once he was sure she was asleep Danny got up and called Tucker. "Hey Tucker, Where are you?"

_"With Marry getting something to eat." _

"Listen, can you guys come keep an eye on Sam for me?"

_"Sure, we'll be right there."_ five minutes later they were in Danny and Sams room. "So what's up Danny?"

"Can you guys watch Sam while I check on something?"

"Sure, why?" Tucker and Marry were already setting on his bed.

"I just want to see something. I'll be back soon." Danny went ghost and intangible flying out threw the wall. He heard Marry let out a gasp of surprise.

Danny flew to the room that Sams father was in, he was lying on the bed. _At least he's not dead. I wouldn't want to run into his ghost._

There was a knock on the door and he got out of bed to open it, standing outside was a tall man that looked like a football player and a little girl. The girl seemed to be trying to hide from both of them. She had brown hair the came to her shoulders and brown eyes, she also looked a little pale. The tall man pushed her into the room, "Well here's my daughter, just like I said. So where's that hot little thing of yours?" He was rubbing his hands together.

Danny wanted to blast them both right there but he needed to get the little girl to safety first, he remembered what Sam had told him. _This must be the girl Sam's dad was going to trade her for._

"Well, you see she isn't here, I'm not sure where she went. I can pay for you daughter though, how much?"

"No way, I not going to sell her, I want a girl for a girl." They started arguing, the little girl was against the wall looking scared. Danny floated down so he was next to the girl, he stayed invisible and put a hand over her mouth and ghosted them both into the next room.

He let her go and appeared in front of her, she looked even more scared. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, your not going to hurt me are you?" she seemed afraid of him but also curious.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ok, are you a ghost?"

"Yes, my names Danny Phantom."

"Thank you very much. I don't like that man or my daddy, they wanted to do bad things to me." She gave Danny a hug, he honestly wasn't expecting that. "You won't make me go back?"

"No, I know some nice people who will help you. Ok?" When she nodded Danny flew them to a room near his and Sams. "My friend will be here soon, just wait here ok?"

"Ok" She said smiling, Danny had to smile back. Then he flew back to the room where Sams dad and the other man were still fighting, they hadn't even noticed the little girl was gone. Danny looked around for something so they wouldn't recognize him as the most wanted ghost, being classified as a kidnaper in both human and ghost form wasn't something he wanted.

Finally he got an idea, he went human in the next room over and put a white bed sheet over himself like a cloak, not the best but it would have to do. He went ghost, the bed sheet turned black around him. He floated threw the wall, they didn't notice him.

"Hear me!" Danny tried to make his voice boom, it sounded funny to him but it got their attention.

"Wa! Who are you?" They both glared at Danny.

"I am, uh, The Seeker! Neither of you a fit to be fathers, how could you do that to your daughters." For the first time they realized the little girl was gone.

"Where is she? That little brat!"

"I took her so you couldn't hurt her."

"Fine, I only kept her around so I could do this, good reddens to her, you can keep her for all I care."

Danny felt even angrier at that guy, he didn't care a ghost had taken his daughter. Danny felt his ghost energy surround him giving him an eerie green glow that seemed to scare the men. 'If you ever try that again I will kill you!"

Sams dad stepped forward, "Yea? How?"

Danny shot forward and over shadowed him, then walked over to the window and stood on the windowsill. "Like this!" The dark water shone in the morning light. He stepped back in and out of Sams dad who fell to the floor.

"Ok ok, we won't" The other guy ran from the room, Sams dad stood up, glared at Danny and left. Danny smiled, they wouldn't be hurting any girls for a while at least.

Danny flew back to where he left the little girl, she had fallen asleep on the floor. Danny stood in the next room and went human then walked over to the little girls room. He bent over her, "Hey I'm Danny Phantoms friend."

She looked sleepily at him, "Oh ok" She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Danny picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his and Sams room.

When he walked in Sam was awake and talking to marry, Tucker appeared to just be listening. They all looked at Danny and the little girl. Sam looked worried, "Danny, where did you get her?"

"From _Phantom_, she the girl your father was getting for you." Sam realized what he meant, so did Tucker and Marry, Sam must have told them the story too.

Marry and Tucker stood up so Danny could pout the little girl in his bed, she was under the covers with a smile on her face in a moment. Sam looked at Danny, "They didn't, I mean did they?"

"No, I was there when her dad brought her by. I got her out fast, they didn't even know she was gone till I came back. I played the bad ghost, sad thing is her father didn't care, he said keep her because he couldn't use her for anything." Danny looked down at the little girl, she shouldn't have had to go threw that.

Tucker was really mad, "That's inexcusable! They should be arrested!"

"They won't do anything like this again, I gave them a good scare."

Sam looked at Danny, "What did you do?"

"I put on a hood so they couldn't tell what ghost I was, and I kind of over shadowed him, sorry Sam."

Sam looked at the little girl, "Well I guess it was for a good cause."

Tucker slumped, "Man, you wouldn't over shadow any girls for me last year for the dance."

Marry hit him in the arm, "If he had you wouldn't have meet me."

Tucker smiled, "Yea, I guess it was worth it."

Marry and Tucker went to get everyone lunch a little later while Danny and Sam stayed in the room. The little girl woke up and rubbed her eyes, " Hello."

Sam smiled, "Hi, I'm Sam and this is Danny."

"Hello Mr. Phantom." She said to Danny.

"No, I'm Danny Fenton, not Phantom."

"Yes you are, your eyes are the same"

Sam smiled at the smart little girl. "No, His eyes are green, Dannys are blue see?"

"Yea, but they're the same eyes." She got up and walked to Danny, "You a ghost?"

"No."

"Ok, but you are, I can tell. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Danny looked at Sam, "She's smart."

Sam just shook her head smiling. "So what is your name?"

"I'm Brittany." Brittany walked over and hugged Sam, "Your nice too."

Sam was taken back, she didn't dislike little kids but most were kind of afraid of her goth look. Sam hugged the little girl back, "Thank you, you're a sweet little girl."

Brittany smiled and sat on Dannys bed, they all talked till Tucker and Marry came back with food. Brittany turned out to be a vegitarean like Sam, Tucker and Marry introduced themselves, Brittany smiled and started talking with Tucker, he even let her play a game on his PDA. Something Danny never thought he would see.

Sam asked Danny to come with her into the hall, "Danny what are we going to do with Brittany?"

"I don't know."

Sam took Kristens card out of her pocket, "Maybe we could say we found her, or I could since you'd probably be arrested."

"Yea, you think Brittany can keep my secret?"

"I think she can, she seems smart." They walked back in, Sam sat next to Brittany. "Brittany, we're going to send you to a nice lady who will help you and make sure your dad can't hurt you anymore ok?"

"I like it here, but I'll go if you want me to."

"Yes, we think it will be best for you, but we'll come and visit you if we can ok?"

"Yea! But can I ask a favor?" She turned her head to Danny smiling.

Danny got a funny feeling, "And that would be?"

"I want you to take me flying!"

"What?" Danny had taken Jazz and Tucker flying before, but this was the first time he had ever been asked to take someone flying. "Well, ok but you can't tell anyone about me ok?"

"Ok!" Brittany stood up, "Lets go!"

Danny smiled at Sam to make sure she wasn't going to tell him it was a bad idea. Then he went ghost, Brittany went wide eyed and laughed. Danny picked her up and turned the intangible then flew out threw their window. Brittany spread her arms out like a bird and squalled with delight.

Danny flew them over the ship and then low over the calm ocean, they could see their reflections as Danny flew even lower. Something off to one side caught Dannys attention and he flew towards it, it was a pod of dolphins.

As he flew over them they broke the surface of the water and started jumping next to Danny. He slowed down so Brittany could reach out and touch them as they jumped out of the water. Brittany was smiling the whole time, even as Danny flew them back to the ship. He hovered just below the window to his room, "Be very quiet, ok Brittany? We're going to play a little trick on them."

Brittany covered her mouth to stop laughing as they entered the room invisible and floated above Sam Marry and Tucker. Danny was just behind Sam when he let Brittany go, she jumped on Sam "Tickle attack!" She yelled as Sam fell on the floor trying to get away from here.

"Danny! Brittany!" Danny was visible again just above Sams bed laughing as Sam started tickling Brittany back. Tucker got the idea and went after Marry. Finally Sam and Brittany stopped, Sam grabbed Dannys foot and pulled him on to the bed. Brittany jumped on him while Sam held him down. "Can't get away now can you?"

"Oh yea?" Danny ghosted threw the bed leaving both Sam and Brittany looking for him. He came up behind Sam and started tickling her before she knew what was happening.

"Danny!" Sam tried to turn so she could tickly him back but he wouldn't let her. "Brittany help!" Brittany smiled but shook her head.

Finally they all lay on the floor panting. Tucker and Marry were lying on the far side of Dannys bed where they couldn't be seen kissing. Brittany sat on top of Dannys bed watching them, "Oooooo, Kissy kissy kissy."

Tucker and Marry bushed at being caught. Sam and Danny smiled at them. Marry stood up and said something that sounded like, 'Sorry, we'll just be going now'.

Tucker pulled Marry from the room because she was to embarrassed to move on her own. Brittany was sitting on Dannys bed still, "They look cute together, like you two."

Sam blushed, "Thanks, I guess we should see about getting you to Kristen."

Danny stood up, "I'll go get dinner then, I'm not sure she would like me being here."

Sam fished the card out of her pocket and dialed Kristens number. "_Hello_"

"Hi, Its Sam"

"_Sam? Is everything alright? Has Danny hurt you again?"_

"No, Danny never hurt me in the first place. You remember how my dad said he was trading me for another little girl? Well the little girl is here and she needs protection."

"_Alright, I'll be right over_"

Sam and Brittany were playing go fish when Kristen arrived. Brittany told her what had happened, never revealing Dannys secret. "Alright, I'll take Brittany with me and make sure she is safe."

Right before they left Danny came back with a bag of food. Kristen frowned at him but didn't say anything, Brittany walked over and gave him a hug before she left. "Remember you promised to visit."

"Don't worry we will." Danny gave Brittany a hug and they watched as Kristen and Brittany walked away.

Sam took the bags from Danny, "You're a big softy."

"What? She was nice"

"Yea, I hope Brittany will be alright."

"I'm sure she will be." They ate their dinner silently for a while before Danny tried to start a conversation, "You're taking the whole me being half ghost thing a lot better then most people. I mean Tucker was there when it happened and then Jazz figured it out, I guess I really didn't get to tell you either."

"You rambling when you don't know what to say." Sam poked playfully at Danny with her fork.

"I guess I do. So you want to flying with me later?"

"Flying, like in the air?" She seemed a little apprehensive about it.

"I mean only if you want to." Danny was a little disappointed, he had really hoped she'd want to.

"No, I mean only if you want to take me."

"If you want to."

"Yea, I would like that."

"Great!" Danny stood up turned into his ghost form.

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

Sam stood up and walked over to Danny, she wasn't sure what to do. Danny pulled her closer to him, he was careful of holding her, he didn't want to hurt her sore body. They rose into the air slowly and passed threw the ceiling, Sam felt a slight tingle as they passed threw solid objects.

The sun was setting as they passed threw the roof, Sam gasped at the site of the rolling ocean. "This is beautiful. I can't believe you can do this when ever you want."

"Yea, But it can get lonely up here."

"I would be up here all the time if I could." Sam was still in aw as she spoke. Danny looked around searching the ocean for something, then he found it.

"Hold on" Danny said as he dove down towards the surface of the water. Sam had to keep a small scream inside, who wouldn't shooting down to at the ocean. Danny pulled up and they floated a foot off of the water. It was an odd feeling standing on nothing above and endless body of water.

"Danny? what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Several shapes began moving under the water. Then the pod of dolphins Danny and Brittany had seen broke the water. Danny lowered them so Sam could reach out and touch them.

"They're amazing, I can't believe they're not scared of you." Sam realized to later what she had said.

"Are you saying I'm scary?" Danny loosened his grip on Sam like he was maybe going to let her fall into the water.

"Don't let me fall! And that's not what I meant and you know it!" Sam had grabbed Dannys arms incase he really did drop her.

"I know, animals can since good ghosts and bad ghost. That's why they don't run away from me." Danny held he close, "So are they right?"

"Yes, you're a good ghost, like Casper."

Danny groaned, "That's all I need, to be a little bald ghost."

"I think Casper's cute." Sam turned around and kissed Danny, "And I think you cute too." The dolphins started making laughing noises.

Danny looked annoyed at them, "Is it good when even the animals laugh at the way I kiss?"

"They're just jealous." Sam kissed Danny again, the dolphins started clapping. "Maybe we should get back to the ship before it's gone for good."

Danny flew them back to their room and landed. "Should we see if Tucker and Marry are done making out yet?"

Sam smiled, "Ok, but if their still at it I might be traumatized."

They walked to Tuckers room where Marry had been lately. Danny knocked, when no one answered Danny tried the door, locked. "Hang on" Danny ghosted threw the door.

Tuckers clothes were lying on the floor with Marrys on the bed, everything down to the underwear. "Sam please tell me that our friends aren't running around the ship naked?"

"I wish I could Danny but that's what it looks like, I really need to see a physiologist about this trip."

(A/N: Well what did everyone think? Well this chapter was longer then the last two. Let me know with some reviews, hate it or love it?)


	11. control

(A/N: Wow, the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter 25. Thank you so much, lets see if we can get even more for this chapter. I'm glad everyone liked Brittany so much, and yes she will be back, maybe even in this or the next chapter. Also I have a little pet project I've been working on that I might post soon.)

Disclaimer: Sadly Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me.

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 10: Control

Tucker and Marry lay on his bed, Tuckers shirt lay on the floor long forgotten. Tucker had his hands under Marrys shirt, he wasn't sure when they would have stopped if Marrys cell hadn't gone off right then. She looked at Tucker, 'Sorry' she mouthed answering it. "Hello?" "Oh mom, hi" "Don't worry I'm fine." "No, it wasn't true, yes I'm sure" "Ok, I have to go, bye!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "How's your mom?"

"She's fine. She heard about Sam being on board, and was worried about me. You

know mom stuff." She got off of Tucker, who she was still sitting on. "So, what now?"

"We could go back to what we were doing" Seeing that his first suggestion didn't appeal to her he added, "Or go use the hot tubes, they should still be open"

"Sounds great, let me change into my swim suit." Marry walked into Tuckers bathroom. She lay her head against the cool glass, _I wish I knew how Tucker feels about me, I'm pretty sure he really cares about me but still. _

When Marry came out she was wearing her red bathing suit. Tucker was in green trunks, his clothes were discarded on the floor, Marry threw hers on to the bed not paying attention to them when they slide off. They walked down to the main deck where the hot tube was.

When they got there, there was only one other person in the hot tube. She had long hair and a one piece ice blue swimsuit. "Hey Jazz"

Jazz had had her eyes closed but opened them when Tucker and Marry out in with her. "Hey guys. You wouldn't know where Danny and Sam have been? I was looking for them this morning but they weren't n their room."

Tucker and Marry looked at each other, Jazz hadn't heard that Danny had been arrested. "Uh, oh they were out. We had lunch with them this afternoon."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, Tucker was a horrible lire. "Really? Where were they?"

Marry decided it would be better for her to stay out of this. Tucker was looking around trying to find a way out of Jazzs gaze. "Uh, they were around."

"Tucker, you're lying. What happened?"

_This won't go well, Dannys gona kill me for telling Jazz. Oh well its better to die by him and get a few more hours then now by Jazz._ "Hewasarrested."

"What? You were mumbling Tucker."

"Danny was arrested." Jazz stood up,_ Great here it comes_

"He was arrested! Why! What did he do, where is he now!"

"Jazz calm down! Dannys fine. Yesterday Sam found out about him being half ghost-"

"Tucker!" Jazz glanced at Marry, "He's joking"

"Jazz Marry already knows. Anyways, Sam freaked out and told Danny to leave. He was really hurt so he left the ship. Sams dad showed up and kidnapped her, he beat her and was planning to let some guy rape her. Danny came back and got her out of there before he could though. Then he took her back to their room so Sam could rest. Sam was covered in burses. Some detective showed up and arrested Danny, but they didn't keep him because Sam said he didn't do anything and would tell that to the court so they had to let them go. They were anger about that. That's where they were this morning."

"Danny, I'm going to kill him for that. Does he have any idea what would have happened if he hadn't been resealed? All the trouble we could have all gotten in? We might not have seen him again."

Tucker and Marry each put a hand on her shoulder. "Jazz, do you really think that there is a prison on earth that could hold Danny?"

"No, I guess there isn't. Maybe walkers but I guess that doesn't count."

Marry looked at Tucker, "Who's Walker?"

"I'll tell you about him later."

"Ok. You shouldn't be to mad at Danny, he did save Brittany."

"Who's Brittany?"

Tucker smiled, "Brittany is the little girl that Danny saved. The guy that Sams dad was going to let rape her was going to let her dad have his own daughter. Danny saved Brittany and gave them a scare so they won't try it again. And before you ask, Danny wore a cloak so they wouldn't know it was Danny Phantom."

Jazz smiled. "I guess I can't get to mad at him then. Is Sam ok?"

"Yea, she's sore but Danny made sure she was fine. They should be back in there room soon, or not."

"What do you mean, or not?" Jazz asked

Tucker pointed off towards the sky where two figures could be seen flying away from the ship. "I think Dannys trying to impress Sam."

"I wish he would have made them invisible at least." Jazz said shaking her head. She couldn't hide a slight smile form them though. _I'm glad Danny found someone, he needs someone and to take some time off from ghost hunting. I wonder how the town is doing with out him._

Almost as if she could read Jazzs mind Marry asked, "If Danny was the ghost protecting the city, what happens now that hes not there?"

Tucker smiled. "Oh the Amity Park is fine, there's a ghost hunter there who should be able to take care of anything. Besides, most of the strong ghosts will only bother to show up to cause trouble for Danny."

Marry just nodded her head. Tucker, Marry and Jazz sat in the hot tube for a while talking about nothing much. Before they knew it the sun had set and the stars were out. With out realizing it Marry lay back against Tucker and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep, Jazz smiled at Tucker and Marry. "You shouldn't let he sleep in here, its not healthy."

"Yea, your probably right." Tucker picked Marry up bridal style and stepped out of the hot tube. He shivered as he stepped out into the cold night air, "C-c-co-ol-old"

"Here" Jazz got up and draped a towel over Marry, then one over Tuckers shoulders.

"Thanks Jazz, wait, why didn't I just wake her up?"

"Because you'd give your left leg to carry a cute girl to your room while she sleeps in your arms?"

"Good point." Tucker walked back to his room. He saw Danny and Sam standing at his door.

"Remind me to never let you ghost me into Tuckers room again." Sam said shaking her head.

"Yea, that's a good idea. You don't think they are really running around the ship naked do you?" Danny seemed slightly amused by the idea, and slightly scared too.

_This will be good._ Tucker walked down the hall so they could see him, "Hi guys!"

"Tucker? What happened to you two?" Sam asked looking at her old friend sleeping in her new friends arms.

"Oh, Marry? She got tired out after we streaked across he main deck, man I never thought she could run that fast."

"Wait you mean, you two really?" Tucker had already closed his door with out answering them.

Tucker set Marry down on his bed, "Tucker, you're an evil person."

"Your awake?" Tucker started blushing.

"I should be mad at you, but I would have done the same. That's a scary thought." Marry hadn't opened her eyes but a small smile was on her face.

Sam and Danny walked back to their room, each trying not to picture Tucker and Marry running around naked. When they got to their room they found a piece of paper taped to their door. **_Come see the play, Ghost wishes, tonight at nine in the main ballroom._**

"So Sam, want to go?" Danny asked handing her the paper.

She looked at it for a moment, "Sure, sounds fun."

"We still have a few hours" Danny said looking at his watch, "What should we do till then?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just get ready and wait."

"Oh? Don't you think we could find something to do?" Danny wrapped his arms around Sams neck.

"I'm sure we could find something Danny, but I think I would like to get ready. I think you'll like it."

"If you say so" Danny said letting her go, but not before kissing her.

Sam kissed him back, then slipped out and under his arms when he wasn't expecting it. "I'll just let you go tell Tucker and Marry about the play then." She closed and locked the door.

Danny smiled, Sam must have forgotten about his ghost powers. Danny phased threw the door, Sam was turned away from him with her shirt pulled up around her shoulders. "ah"

"what? Danny!" She yanked her shirt back down. "How the hell did yo-" Sam mentally slapped herself, _Duh, ghost powers!_ "Get out you pervert!"

"Alright I'm going, but its my room to." Danny said as Sam picked up a pillow and threw it at him, he let it pass threw him.

"Hey no fair! You're taking the fun out of it."

"I know" Danny walked back threw the door and went to find Tucker and Marry, praying that they were dressed. He walked down to Tuckers room, well more like flew.

Danny knocked on his door, Tucker opened it, thankful fully dress. "Hey Danny"

"Hey Tucker, You guys want to go see that play, Ghost wishes?"

"Sure, whens it start?"

"Nine." Danny looked past Tucker, Marry was lying on the bed, she had all her clothes on too.

"Ok, see you and Sam at nine." Tucker closed the door and walked back over to Marry. "ok wake up, I know you faking"

"No I'm not, I really am asleep."

"Oh? You talk well for someone who is asleep. I guess that if your asleep then you wouldn't notice if I did this?" Tucker jumped on her and started to kiss her, pinning her arms behind her.

"Nope, haven't noticed a thing" She said rolling out from under him, "Not a thing."

When Danny got back to his room Sam was in the bathroom. He started to look for something to wear to the play, he settled for a green t-shirt and black pants. Not the best he knew but he didn't have that much of a choice. Danny sat down and waited for Sam to come out.

It was nearly time to leave when Sam finally came out. She was wearing a long black dress that looked like it was made out of about a million different pieces. Danny was impressed it hadn't taken days to put on, its front was laced up and a purple under dress could be seen. She had on elbow length black gloves, she had cut the fingers off of them. Her hair was in two short pigtails and light green eye shadow made her eyes shine. "Well? What do you think?"

"I'll tell you when I can talk again." Danny said, he was starring at Sam and couldn't even blink.

"I guess that's a 'you look horrible in that'" Sam said pouting. She had hoped Danny would like it.

"No, its great! You look like an angle." Danny stood up and walked over to Sam, "It might be a little hard to get you out of later but…"

"Dream on, we haven't even gotten to second base yet." Sam said playfully hitting Danny in the arm.

"ow" Danny stepped back letting his arm swing like she had broken the bones in it and he couldn't move it now.

"You big baby" Sam went to her things and grabbed her purse. "You coming?"

"Maybe, you haven't said anything about how I look." Danny pretended to be hurt.

"You look fine Danny." Sam pulled him out of the room, "Now lets go!"

Sam and Danny meet up with Tucker and Marry out side the theater, they went in and found four seats near the back that had a good view of the stage that had been set up. Jazz walked in a minute later and took a seat behind them, soon people started to pour in filling up the remaining seats.

The lights flickered for a moment before they were plunged into darkness. A single light shone on the center of the stage, in a puff of red smoke and man appeared occupying the beam of light. He was wearing white makeup making him look deathly pale, he wore a bowler and a long gray trench coat. "Welcome, comers of the darkness within this ship. I am you humble proprietor of illusion, the ringmaster of this little show. Now please sit back, forget your ties to the world of the living, and enjoy the show!"

With a turn of his coat he was gone and several new figures appeared on stage. Over the next hour a tail of love and forbidden pasts. It was a really good play, and the cast was great. Danny was impressed with how well they portrayed ghost so well. If Dannys ghost since went off he wouldn't have been surprised. The ringmaster came back on stage as the ghost lord about halfway threw the play. He denied two ghosts their love, using a staff with a glowing red orb to separate them. Finally it was intermission, The ringmaster turned to the audience. "Thanks to all of you that have managed to stay alive threw the first half. Sadly it appears there is one who passed during our performance."

Danny was enjoying the show till a sharp pain in his head hit. He grabbed his head "Ow"

Sam turned to him, "Something wrong Danny?"

"My head hurts, don't worry, I'm sure its nothing" Danny gave Sam a smile. She just looked at him worriedly.

The second half of the play started the ghosts fought the ghost lord and it was almost over, the ghost lord was on the ground before the ghost he had controlled. "No, I command you ghost, do as I say!" He held up his staff.

The sharp pain stabbed Dannys head again. Sam turned to him, "Are you sure your ok? Do you need some air?"

"No I ok," He leaned his head on Sam, "Maybe I'll just rest a minute."

The play went on, the ghost lord slowly lost all the ghosts under his control till he was left to face them all. He turned to the audience again. "Well it looks like I've lost, unless you good people can convince the ghost among you to help. Come on everyone lets get that phantom down here!"

Some of the people started to shout, "Phantom, Phantom!" soon more people were shouting too. The music that had been playing started to pick up its pace to match crowd.

Dannys head was pounding, "Danny are you ok?" He was going to say no but he couldn't talk, Sams voice was growing fainter. The sound of the crowd pounded with his head, the lights faded.

Sam watched as Danny slumped in his chair, "Danny!" Danny suddenly stood up and went ghost flying on to stage. Sam didn't have time to comprehend this till Danny was already standing on stage.

"Well it looks like I still have one ghost on my side. Why don't you take care of these pest?" Danny turned to the cast and shot ghost ray after ghost ray at them knocking them back into their props.

Sam, Tucker, Marry and Jazz didn't know what was going on but when Danny turned back to the audience, his eyes were a glowing red color. "I've never seen his eyes do that before"

"It looks like the ghost lord freak show wins again doesn't it fokes?" Freak show said. "But it looks like I'll need something to help rebuild my kingdom. Phantom would you please help? That man in the front row looks like he can give us a little cash wouldn't you say?"

Danny gave a wicked smile, "Yes" He flew into the man over shadowing him. He stood up and threw his wallet and watch onstage. The audience laughed thinking it was part of the play, only the woman who had come with the man realized something was wrong. Besides those who knew Danny.

"Yes, yes this is very good. But we'll need more." Freak show said picking up the wallet. Danny ghosted into several other people over shadowing them and throwing their wallets, rings, watches and anything else they had on stage.

People were starting to realize that something was wrong, the first person Danny had taken control of had come out of his daze and was trying to get his wallet back. Freak show smiled, "Oh ghostly minions, please take care of these nice peoples money?"

The actors all walked on stage and let their costumes fall off reveling a stage of ghosts. People started running and screaming, the ghosts took to the air grabbing peoples valuables. Jazz shot one ghost that got to close with a Jack-o-nine tales. "Jazz? Why do you have that thing on you?"

"Force of habit?" Jazz said spinning around and hitting a ghost that had tried to sneak up on them. "Tucker get Sam and Marry out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere" Sam said. "Marry Tucker get going."

Jazz smiled at this, _Looks like Danny really found something in Sam_.

Unfortunately while Jazz was thinking this she wasn't paying attention to the ghost that hit her from behind. It over shadowed her then turned on the others. She jumped at them but the ghost clearly hadn't been in a human before because it fell and started rolling around trying to get up. It was haven't having any luck.

Sam looked around, "New plan you two run I'll get Danny." Sam ran towards the stage where Danny was now floating. Tucker and Marry ran into the hall, the ghosts had already gotten out and were raiding everything they could find looking for things to steal.

Tucker held on tight to Marrys hand because people were running in every direction to try and escape. Someone ran into Marry and knocked her to the ground, her hand slipped from Tuckers as he was forced away from Marry. He called her name but no one could hear it about the screams of everyone else, the chaos reminded Tucker of the few times he had ventured into the ghost zone, except this was worse.

People were pushing Marry this way then that way, finally she started to force herself out of the thong and into a store that had already be ransacked. She had to elbow a few people but finally made it, Tucker stumble in a minute later. "Marry are you alright?"

"Yea, this is crazy." She tried not to show it but she was shaken up by all this ghost stuff. Tucker walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He looked around trying to find a way out that didn't involve going back it to that crazy crowd, which had gotten worse. People were now raiding the stores with the ghost, then the ghost stole it from the humans.

A barrel crashed threw one of the plaster walls and a man stepped in, "Hey girly, you look good and with all these ghost around I ain't got enough time to worry about if you want it or not." He started to take his shirt off. Tucker ramed a shelf and it toppled on to him, not hitting him square on but enough to knock him back threw the whole. "What is it with sex crazed people on this ship?"

Tucker grabbed Marrys hand and pulled her into the back of the store locking the door behind them. "We need to find a way out of here." He started to look for another way out.

"What about up there?" Marry said pointing at the ceiling where the out line of a door was.

"Yes!" Tucker pulled some boxes over and positioned them under it so they could climb up threw it. Then he pushed it, it didn't move so Tucker was forced to punch threw it. He climbed threw first and then helped Marry up, they were in a low passageway that was poorly lit. "Come on." Tucker took Marrys hand and pulled her along.

"Do you even have an idea of where we're going?" Marry asked when Tucker took a left turn to a dead end.

"No" He admitted as he took another turn, "Put I know where we are." They stepped out in to a small storage area. It was full of boxes of things for the kitchen, forks and cups mostly.

"Hello" A ghost stepped out of the shadows, most of her body was covered in tattoos and piercing. "And good bye" She pushed one of the stacks of boxes on to them.

Tucker grabbed Marrys arm and threw her out of the way, well sort of. She didn't clear the boxes completely but enough so that she wasn't hurt badly. Tucker on the other hand was completely buried in them. "Tucker!" Marry tried to move but her leg was pinned beneath the boxes.

"Marry?" His voice was muffled but still there.

"Tucker, where are you?" She felt something moving near her foot. "Oh, are you ok?"

"Kind of, my shoulder hurts but I'm still alive." Some of the boxes shifted. "Can you move your leg out?"

Marry pulled and her leg popped free. " Ok I'm free hold on." Marry started shoving boxes off the area where she thought Tucker was. Finally she found one of his feet, it took a minute more before he was free.

"Thanks." Tucker was surprised when Marry started crying. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just worried about you."

Tucker put his arms around Marry, "It will take a lot more then some third rate ghost to get rid of me. How about we stay here for a few minutes and then find Danny and Sam alright?"

"Yea, that'll be good." She leaned back against Tucker, it would have been easy enough for her to go to sleep against Tucker but she wouldn't. Not yet, not till she knew Sam and Danny were ok.

Sam crouched down behind some sets in the second row, most of the people had already run screaming from the room followed by about a hundred little ghosts. Sam looked over the top of the chairs, Danny was one stage with a strange expression of his face, like he was happy but not in a good way.

"Well done my minion" Freak show was sitting on a pile of stole things like it was a thrown.

Sam crept alone till she was right next to the stage, no one had seen her yet. Danny was standing on the edge of the stage, Sam tapped him on the back of the leg, "Danny"

Danny looked down at Sam, red eyes glowing. Sam realized that this wasn't the best idea. He bent down and picked Sam up by the arms, "Ow, hey that hurts!"

Danny dropped her on stage, freak show smiled. "Well what do we have here? A little rat pretending to be a goth?"

"I don't pretend to be anything," Sam couldn't stand it when people thought she was just trying to fit in somewhere.

"What ever, Minion take care of her" He tossed Danny a scythe, Sam had to admit he looked a lot like the grim reaper with it.

"Danny you don't want to do this." Sam scrambled backwards trying to avoid the sharp weapon Danny was carrying.

Sam backed up into someone, she glanced behind her and saw a very ugly frog faced ghost. Its tongue shot out and wrapped around Sams throat and lifted her into the air. Sam tried to free herself but its tongue was like iron, slowly it squeezed around her throat. "Danny" Darkness was eating at Sams vision, she could almost feel herself slipping from her body. _Will I become a ghost like Danny? Do I _want_ to become a ghost?_

Sam fell to the floor, she opened her eyes as the tongue vanished. Danny stood over the ghost having just cut its tongue off freeing Sam. The ghost looked shocked, it ran away from him. Danny turned back to Sam, "Sam?" for a second his eyes flashed blue before they were once again consumed by red.

He swung at Sam slicing a few strands of hair from her head. Sam stood up, _Maybe if I can get Danny away from the staff he'll be free._ "I hope this works."

Sam jumped off the stage, "Hey you loser ghost freaks, can't you even handle a little human girl? Man that's pathetic." Danny charged at her as she ran from the room, he phased threw the wall following Sam down the hall.

Freak show sighed, "Ruby, would you please take care of all those screaming humans? But leave Dannys friends with their free will. I want to have a little fun watching them run"

Ruby stepped out from behind the curtains, "Very well." She put her flute to her mouth and began to play. The sound echoed threw the ship, the humans threw out the ship stopped running and stood still. The only ones who were still moving were Sam Tucker and Marry. The ghost in Jazz was still trying to get up.

Sam ran down the hall and threw several rooms knocking over what ever she could. Danny just flew above her mess and ghosted threw walls, he caught her on the second deck in a bookstore. _This is it, well here goes nothing,_ "Danny, please fight it, you saved me from that frog face. You can't say you did it just to kill me yourself. Please, you fought it, keep fighting it." Sam tripped over a stack of books and fell back into a shelf.

Danny raised the blade over his head. Sam closed her eyes, "Danny, I love you" There was a rushing sound and a warm feeling across her chest. But there was no pain.

Sam opened her eyes, the blade was an inch from her head. But the thing that was most surprising was that Sams necklace was glowing, or rather the stone in it was. "Sam?"

Blue was flashing in Dannys eyes along with the red. Sam jumped up, "Danny?"

Danny held his head, "What's going on?"

Sam hugged Danny, "That guy from the play took control of you and now there are ghost all over the ship stealing things."

Danny looked at the scythe in his hands, "Did I?"

"It doesn't matter, so how are we going to take care of Freak show?"

Danny smiled, "head on." Danny picked up Sam and flew them back to the theater. He landed at the back of the stage where they couldn't be seen. "I'll distract him, you try and break that staff of his."

"Alright, and be careful Danny. I don't want to lose you like that again." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then made her way to a stack chairs to watch.

Danny walked on stage, freak show smiled, "Is she dead minion?"

"No."

"What? Hmm, your free of my control?"

"Yes, now let everyone else go!"

"No, come on be a good minion and go kill the girl." He held up his staff and the red orb glowed and pulsed. "Do as your master says."

Danny held his head, he could feel himself slipping back into Freak shows control.

Sam saw what was happing and rushed to Danny, forgetting about destroying the staff. "Danny fight him!"

"Oh, it's the girl. Minion kill her now." Freak show started whistling like Danny was a dog to do his work.

Danny looked at him, "No, I won't."

"Do as I say, kill her, kill her now!"

Danny was slipping, he wanted to kill Sam. "No, no I won't! I wooooooo" Suddenly he let out a ghostly wail at them. It slammed Freak show and Ruby like a wall, shattering the orb and sending them flying back into the wall.

Danny slumped to the floor and changed back into his human form. Sam caught him as he landed, "Danny, are you ok? What was that?"

Danny held his head, he felt dizzy and sick and tired. "I don't know, so kind of ghostly wail?"

Freak show stood up, "That's it! I'll kill you both myself!"

"No you won't" Ruby said stand. "I am now free of you, I believe its time to show you what its like to lose your free will" Ruby played a few notes on her flute and Freak show froze.

Ruby walked over to Sam and Danny, "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. I have been under his control for months, thank you for setting me free." Her eyes were now a golden brown color.

"Uh, no problem" Danny said as Sam helped him up.

"I will tend to Freak show in a moment. For now I will free those under my control and erase their memories of this night so they will not cause trouble for you Danny Phantom." She walked back to Freak show, "Come along, I believe the police will like to speak with you." They disappeared threw one of the walls.

"Well I guess this nights over, I'm really sorry Sam"

"Its alright. I glad you back to normal." They walked out on to the deck, many people were milling about not sure what was going on. "Maybe we should find Marry and Tucker."

"Yes, hang on" Danny ghosted them threw the ship looking for their friends, the ship was ok but a lot of things were broken. All the ghost had simple left once they were free. They found Tucker and Marry in a small storage room on the third floor. Danny set himself and Sam down. "You guys alright?"

Tucker smiled, "Yea were good, you back to normal?"

"As normal as a ghost boy can be" Sam said playful punching Danny.

They went back on to the deck, most of the people had already gone back to their rooms. Jazz walked up to them while they were watching the water roll by, "Some one forget about me?"

Sam covered her mouth, "Jazz, I completely forgot."

Jazz smiled and shook he head, "Danny I think you finally found someone as out of it as you."

"Yea, but that's what I love about her, among other things."

Sam smiled. "Yea, yea Romeo."

Tucker kissed Marry. "So, enjoying spending your time with us?"

"It's a lot more interesting then most trips." Marry said kissing him back. Tucker was about to respond when he saw something off in the distance.

"You've got to be kidding me." He finally said.

Marry and Danny turned to look, "There has to be a law against this kind of thing."

Sam looked, there straight ahead was what looked like a huge iceberg.

(A/N: Well? I tried to work some Tucker Marry in to this chapter. So let me know what you thought of this. I hope everyone has a great Valentines Day!

Thanks to

Love Sucks 

**Summers rage**

**Wildbillygurl16**

**Fey Phantom**

**MeiunTenshi**

**Inumaru12**

**Rave-widow**

**dplover101**

**Raven Zinthos**

**N1cindyfan**

**Ramuk**

**Gianna**

**Sassy08**

**Kita Tsuki**

**RavensDarkrose**

**sammanson**

**Anime master Inu**

**Fanficaholic**

**RainRaven**

**Independent.C.**

**Cool kagome **

**white artemis **

**Silver Anarchist**

**Miss.Redi**

**Independent.C.**

See you soon!


	12. Docking

(A/N: Hello, Sorry its been a while, I had writers block half way threw this chapter, then I got sick for a week and had tons of make up work. I hope everyone like this and yes I know the iceberg? Trust me it could happen, read to find out why. I hope everyone is having a good time reading this story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Runaway Cruise

Chapter 11: Docking

"What is an iceberg doing here!" Sam said in disbelief.

"Klemper." Danny muttered.

"Who?"

"Klemper, he's a ghost that wants friends. But he's always causing trouble."

Sam looked and saw a figure in striped pajamas floating near the tip of the iceberg. "So what do we do?"

"Get around me" Everyone moved blocking Danny from the view of anyone else on board. He switched into ghost mode and ghosted down a deck before flying at Klemper.

"So um, what do we do now?" Tucker asked.

Jazz walked towards the control car, "We try and turn the ship."

Danny flew to the iceberg and stopped in front of Klemper. "What are you doing!"

"Klemper is making friends! Like in movie!"

"What movie?" Danny asked glancing back at the ship to see how close it was.

"The movie with the ship."

_Well that narrows it down._ "So you're going to sink the ship?"

"Yes, just like my friend freak show said to! He say I gets lots of friends!"

"Wait freak show told you to do this?"

"Of course I told him to do it. I don't need powers to control Klemper." Freak show said standing at the top of the iceberg.

"What but, I thought I got rid of you"

"No Danny you did not, your not as good as I thought."

"I don't know how you did this so fast but I'm not letting you sink the ship."

"I am tired of your lip." He raised his hand, "Destroy this freak Klemper, he doesn't want you to have friends"

"No mean ghost boy keeps Klemper from new friends!" He took a deep breath and blew a freezing wind at Danny who flew out of the way but still ended up with his foot frozen.

"Man that's cold." Danny dodged another blast of ice from Klemper which wasn't easy with a frozen foot. Danny saw Freak show rowing away in a small boat but didn't have time to stop him because Klemper had already slammed him back towards the iceberg. He slammed into it and Klemper froze his legs and waist.

"Now I gets friends, lots of friends!"

Danny saw the ship changing direction but not fast enough, there was only one way to clear Klemper and the iceberg before the ship got here and he really didn't like it. Danny had only used it once but the ghostly wail was the only way to keep the ship from hitting the iceberg. He opened his mouth and let it flow from him, Klemper was blown away and the ice cracked all around him.

The last thing Danny felt was hitting the water and a layer of powered ice falling on him. He knew he had returned to his human form because everything suddenly got so much colder. Then darker, then nothing.

Sam Jazz Tucker and Marry stood next to the caption as he pulled hard on the wheel, the ship leaned to the side but they weren't going to make. Then the ice shattered as a strange sound echoed from the iceberg. All of the equipment flickered for a moment before returning to normal.

They ran to the deck, most of the passengers had come out to watch the ice float by. The caption took the ship close and cut the engines so the ship would stay near the ice letting the people take plenty of pictures. No one noticed the boy floating near the ship or the girl in black who climbed down an access ladder to and scooped him out of the water.

Sam somehow managed to drag Danny up the ladder and lay him on the deck. Everyone was on the other side of the ship looking at the ice luckily. Jazz bent over him, "He's still breathing but he's so cold."

Tucker looked around nervously, "Yea, but he's half ghost so isn't he supposed to be colder then normal people?"

"Not this cold, we need to get him back to his room and warm him up." She put on of his arms over her shoulder and hoisted him up. Sam took his other arm and they carried him to his bed setting him down gently. They had Tucker take off Dannys wet clothes and put on dry ones even though he said Sam should have done it. They got all the covers they could find and threw them on him. "Well there isn't anything else we can do for him now."

Sam set down on the bed next to Danny, he looked paler then normal and was shivering. "Why don't you three go get so rest, I'll watch Danny."

"Alright" Jazz Tucker and Marry left. Jazz headed to her room and Tucker and Marry walked the other way.

"Marry? Um, mind if I sleep in your room tonight?" Tucker didn't want to admit he was worried about her, and Danny.

"Sure, I was going to ask if you would anyways." They walked to her room and stepped inside. Tucker slept on the floor next to her bed, before they had fallen asleep Marry and put her hand over the side of the bed and Tucker had intertwined his fingers with hers.

Sam sat next to Danny, he was still way to cold but she couldn't think of anything else to do to help him and it scared her. After everything she had seen him do it didn't seem possible for him to be lying there like that. He room grew colder and Sam got up to check and make sure the heat was on.

There was a rumbling noise and then a ghost on a motorcycle appeared in front of her, Johnny 13. Sam took a step back, "What do you want? If you're here to hurt Danny I won't let you."

"And what could you do? If I wanted to I could overshadow you and kill him with your own hands" He smirked at this idea.

"I don't care, your not hurting Danny." Sam took a step towards him.

"Lucky for you I'm not here to hurt him, when he wakes up tell him this, we're being used" He revved his bike and took off before Sam could ask him any questions. Once he was gone the room warmed up a little but not enough.

Somewhere around tow in the morning Sam thought up one other way she could help Danny, pulling back the cover she got in next to him and wrapped herself around his body. It felt like hugging an ice statue. She wasn't sure how long she lay next to him before she fell asleep but she could swear just before her eyes closed that she felt his heart beat strengthen a little.

When Sam woke up morning light was flooding the room. She looked at Danny, he was still cold and pale but he looked a lot better. "Danny? Can you hear me? Please, just be alright. I've done all I can."

"Maybe it would work better with your cloths off" he mumbled.

"Danny!" _Now do I kiss him for joy or punch him for that comment?_ She did both, kissing him then hitting his arm.

"Ow"

"That's what you get for worrying me and that cloths comment."

"Yea, I guess I deserved that." Danny said sitting up and yawning.

"So feeling better?" Sam asked scooting closer to him.

"Yea, still feel half dead but that's normal. That ghostly wail really takes it out of me, I'll have to remember not to get carried away with it."

"You really worried us."

"Sam, I'm sorry" He put an arm over her.

"When we get to the next port I'm going to catch a bus back to Amity Park. I need to talk to my mom and sort some things out."

"You are?"

"Yea, I need to get things cleared up. Then try and find a place to stay, but I can worry about that later."

"Ok, I'll come back with you. And you can stay with me and Jazz if you want."

"Thanks."

Later when Tucker and Jazz came in they were overjoyed to see Danny sitting up reading a book. Given they both pointed out that he must still be sick if he was actually reading a book.

Sam told them her plan and that Danny was coming with her, they agreed to come too. Tucker called Marry and she said she'd come too, she was at the pool and Tucker had been planning to join her but she said he needed to pack his thing and that if he did she might invite him over to her house for a private swim.

Three hours later the five of them stepped off the ship and while Jazz Tucker and Danny went to get bus tickets back to Amity Park Marry pulled Sam aside. "Well it looks like I was right."

"About what?"

"I said Danny was hot and you'd fall for him which you have and that you could always stay at his place when the cruise was over and you are."

"Yea I guess you were right." Sam tried to hide a smile when she thought about the first night she had meet Danny and saw him stepping out of the shower._ Since I'll be staying with him maybe I can see that again_.

They had a slight wait for the bus so they went and got lunch at a fast food place, Sam and Marry sat in aw as Tucker ate ten burgers, even Danny was impressed and slightly creeped out.

As they were leaving the burger place they ran into Kristen. "Hello Sam" She said glancing at Danny. "Heading home?"

"Yes, we are actually"

"We?"

"Me Danny Tucker Marry and Jazz."

"Oh." She kept looking at Danny half expecting him to hit Sam.

"So how's Brittany?" Sam asked noticing the way she was looking at Danny.

"Everything has been taken care of so no need to worry about her. May I speak with you two in private for a moment?" She said taking Sam and Marry by the arm. "Are they holding you against your will?'

Marry looked at Kristen like she was crazy, which Sam thought she was. "No, for the final time."

"Marry was it? Have they hurt you in any way?"

"No! Tucker would never hurt me"

"Alright, but you have my card if anything happens."

Danny watched Sam and Marry while Kristen was talking to them, "She is getting really annoying."

A few minutes later Sam and Marry came back and they walked towards the bus station. About a block away Danny stopped, "If your going to follow us then at least stop hiding in door ways, that's just embarrassing"

Kristen stepped out of a doorway a few shops down, "I wasn't following you, I happen to be heading to Amity park as well."

Jazz stepped forward, "Really? Then we could sit together and chat."

Kristen perked up no doubt thinking Jazz want to spill on Danny.

Danny sat next to Sam near the middle of the bus while Tucker and Marry sat just behind them in the other row. Jazz tried to steer Kristen to seats in the front but she walked to the back so she could watch Danny and Tucker. Jazz sat down next to her, "You seem very interested in my little brother."

"Dannys your brother?"

"Yes, he is and I would appreciate it if you would leave him and Sam alone."

"I can't do that, I don't believe he is mental stable, the story he told us matched Sams but there were holes in it and just plan stupid at parts."

"Regardless of what you think, Danny is a good kid, and he would never hurt Sam. They love each other."

"Poor dear, he even has you convinced? I wish there was something I could do to help but until I have proof"

"You'll never get proof because they haven't done anything wrong." The rest of the ride was very quiet for them.

Sam and Danny didn't say much, she spent most of the ride thinking about what her mother was going to say when she got back. Danny didn't want to bother her but for the ride home he kept her hand in his. As night fell Sam drifted off to sleep against Dannys shoulder, when he looked around he saw Marry and Tucker leaning against each other eyes closed each with a tiny smile. He also saw Kristen watching them and an annoyed looked Jazz.

When the bus arrived in Amity Park it was just after midnight. They all walked into the bus station followed by Kristen. They waited till she had passed before anyone said anything. "So what's the plan?" Tucker asked?

"I'm going to go talk to my mom." Sam answered.

"And I'm going with her" Danny added.

"You don't have to Danny, I'll be fine."

"But I want to, Jazz can go home and tell our parents what happened so they won't freak out when I get home. Tucker can take Marry home."

"Alright."

Sam and Danny took a taxi to her house. They walked to the front door and Sam opened it with her key, as soon as they stepped in they heard feet running from somewhere upstairs. Danny looked around at the size of Sams house, it was big, almost huge.

A woman with red hair that looked like she belonged on an old fifties show about that happy family done the street rushed down the stairs and wrapped Sam in a hug, "Oh Sammy! Your home, I was so so worried!" She started to cry still holding Sam.

"Mom, its ok I'm fine." Her voice was strong but Danny could see her eyes misting slightly. She took a step away from her mother, "Mom, this is Danny"

"Danny! He's the boy who kidnapped you! Get away from my daughter you monster!" She picked up the phone and was dialing 911 when Sam pulled the cord out.

"He didn't kidnap me mom, I ran away and I'd be in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for Danny."

Mrs. Manson sat at the kitchen table listing to Sam tell what had happened but she kept eyeing Danny, not fully sure weather or not to trust him. When Sam finished talking her mother let out a sigh "Alright, I suppose I owe you young man for watching after my little Sammy."

When Sam told her she was going to spend the night at Dannys she nearly called the police but finally Sam convinced her, though she said if he tried anything she'd remove his reason for wearing pants.

Sam took a few fresh clothes with her as she and Danny went to his house, since it was so late he flew them setting down a block from his house so they could walk the last little ways. When they opened the door they were both caught in a bear hug by Jack Fenton, Dannys dad. Anyone who had ever seen Jack knew he was about the size of a bear so when he gave a bear hug you felt it. "Danny!" his mother said when Jack set them down.

It took nearly an hour to explain things to them, even though Jazz had already done it once. Given they did leave out a few parts but his parents seemed to believe them. They said it was alright for Sam to use the guest room for the night. Danny lost his motorcycle for a week but Jazz took most of the heat saying it had really been his idea and she hadn't told them so he could have a little rest.

Sam lay on the bed in the Fentons guest room, "Hello Danny"

Danny became visible next to her bed, "How'd you know I was there?"

"I just did" Sam hadn't even bothered to open her eyes, she was to tired.

"Fine, just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I can take care of myself you know." Secretly Sam was really happy he had bothered to check.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I couldn't try and help" He brushed his lips against hers, "Good night"

"Good night ghost boy"

Off in the ghost zone a shadowy figure sat and slammed his fist onto his keyboard. "Cures that child, they ruined it all. They were supposed to crack, crumble and fall!"

He waved his hand and the keyboard disappeared. "I'll have to finish this by my own hand. Perhaps I will have better luck on dry land." With that he disappeared to set his new ideas into motion.

(A/N: Alright, well that's the end of Runaway Cruise, how was it? Anyone want a sequel? If so tell me and I keep writing. I already have the next part planed out, the Dry Dock story arch. If you guys do want me to keep going then the next chapter would start the next day with Sams father coming back her moving out and Brittany showing up in trouble. Also you will find out who the ghost is that planed most of this out and cause a lot of the trouble, any guesses? Oh and I'm kind of lazy so I'll probably just keep this story going with the Dry Dock chapters.)


	13. A new cabin and crew

(A/N: Well so many people wanted this story to continue I had to, given I probably would have anyways because I enjoy writing this. I'm not telling you who the ghost at the end of the last chapter was, you'll have to wait and find out when he next appears. I would also like to thank S2teennovelist for a great review.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

Runaway Cruise: Dry Dock

Chapter 12: A new cabin and crew

Sam sat at the table having breakfast with Danny Jazz and their parents, Danny must have mentioned Sam was a vegetarian because Mrs. Fenton had gone to the trouble to make some kind of grilled mushroom salad that was very good. Jack kept talking about ghosts which didn't seem to bother Danny even though he was half ghost, given he was very funny even building a small invention while he ate.

When they were done Sam helped Dannys mom clean up, apparently Danny and his father were to clumsy to be trusted with anything breakable. "So you and Danny shared a room?"

"Um, yea but nothing happened!"

"I trust Danny and you too. I'm glad Danny finally found someone, ever since his accident he seemed to withdraw into himself, out to all hours of the night, never telling us anything." She turned to smile at Sam, "He seems so happy."

"Um thanks, most people think I'm kind of morbid because of the way I dress."

"I hunt ghost for a living. Trust me your not as morbid as most of the people I've meet."

"Thanks" Sam liked it here a lot, no yelling or hitting just people who loved each other, it was so nice. _I think I'll stay here for a while longer_. Sadly that was not to be the case.

Just after ten that morning Sam's mom called and asked her to come home so they could talk about things. Danny offered to go with her but she said no. Sam walked to her house, she still needed to pick up her car from the docks.

She opened the door and froze, sitting ten feet away from her was her father reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled, "Hello Sam."

Sam wanted to run, but the urge to hit him was much stronger. She took a step forward before her mother walked in smiling. "Mom! What's _he_ doing here?"

"Calm down Sam" he said standing up. "I know I have done horrible thing, most you don't know of and I pray you never do. I've explained what happened to your mother and the police. They said however since there was no proof I ever did anything they couldn't arrest me. I've turned over a new leaf, I want to make up for what I did"

"Yea right, like you could ever change, after all you did." Sam wanted to snap his neck and it took all her will to stop herself.

"Sam, on the ship, I don't remember everything but I remember there was a ghost there. He took control of me. I'm not blaming what I did on a ghost, no it took control of me for a minute but in that minute I could see what I was doing. It threatened to kill me if I ever did anything like that again. I'm scared of it coming back and also of what I saw of myself." He set down tired from reliving the moment "I went to a doctor and got medicine that should help me, I'm sorry for everything I did. I know there's no way you could ever forgive me and I don't ask you to. I still feel a little like my old self and know I have work to do to get rid of it. I just ask that you don't leave me out of your life forever."

Sam stood shocked, it was probably a trick, but she still had that part of herself almost everyone has that wants to believe their parents. "So that's it?"

"Yes"

"Sam, come into the kitchen with me for a moment please." Her mother asked. When they were in there she said. "I know this seems like a lot and everything. I'm not sure that it would be a good idea for you to stay here right now but I don't want you staying at that Daniels' boy house either, so how would you feel about an apartment?"

"Wait, you mean I can get my own apartment?" Sam had wanted an apartment for years.

"Yes, we'd pay for it but it wouldn't be a fancy pent house or anything."

"That's fine, wait does dad know?"

"It was his idea, he didn't think you'd feel comfortable with him around."

"Then why doesn't he get an apartment or something and leave us alone?" Sam was starting to get angry at him again, why'd he want her out of the house?

"Because how would that look? Him moving out. The scandals it could cause."

"Do I get to pick or do you have a place in mind?" Sam picked up an apple and took a bit more for having her mouth kept busy then because she was hungry.

"You can pick, find a place you like. We'll pay for it and to furnish it with anything you don't have yet and need alright?"

Sam swallowed her apple, "Alright. I'll start looking this afternoon."

"Thank you sweetie, you'll see will be a family again." She bent down and hugged Sam.

"I don't think we can all ever be a real family again."

"I know"

There was so much to do, she'd ask Jazz to take her to the docks to get her car then call and see if Marry wanted to come with her to look for a place. When she walked into Dannys house he was carrying a box of parts covered in green slim, "Hey Sam, how'd it go?"

Sam sat down, "Ok, I'm getting my own apartment."

"That's great!" he set the box down and walked over to her, "Something wrong? You don't seem to happy."

"Well when I got there my dad was there." She saw his eyes flash green "He says he changed, that a ghost showed him what he was really like and stuff. I just don't know what to believe."

"Well" Danny couldn't think of what to say so he put his arm around Sam instead.

"Think Jazz can take me down to get my car later?"

"I'm sure she can, or I could fly you?"

"That would be fast. Lets go."

"Alright, just let me put up this stuff from the ghost weasel explosion."

"A ghost weasel exploded?" _That's disgusting!_

"No, that's the name of one of my parents inventions."

Danny set Sam down next to her car, he wanted to go with her but the box ghost was causing problem again and he needed to deal with it. Wishing Sam luck he flew off after a lager box with a picture of a dinosaur on it.

Sam drove to Marrys, she had tried calling but no one was answering. She pulled up in front of Marrys house, it was about the same size as hers. She was about to knock when she stopped, _I wonder if shes busy with Tucker? Oh well_

It took a minutes before Marry answered the door her shirt slightly crumpled around the top. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Am I interrupting?" Sam loved that she finally got Marry to blush over a boy.

"No, we were just watching a movie."

"Sure, I'd say get a room but that was probably where you were. Listen you coming apartment hunting with me."

"I am? Wait your getting an apartment? Have a fight with Danny?"

"No, I'll tell you while we drive." Then Sam leaned past Marry and yelled into her house. "Sorry Tucker but I'm stealing your girlfriend for a while" She could he an 'oh man' from somewhere in the house.

Twenty minutes later Sam pulled into a parking lot, she had explained everything to marry who still was sad she had to leave Tucker.

Sam looked at two apartments in the building but didn't like them, or the other five she saw, most were either to small or had some problem with the building itself like the one with out doors. They were about to call it a night because there weren't that many apartments left when Marry saw a sign for one near the docks.

Sam pulled up next to the building, it wasn't in the best neighborhood but clearly stood out because it was in the best shape of any on the street. It had fresh white washed walls and flowers were blooming under every window and on either side of the main door. It was only about two blocks from the dry docks where they built ships but that didn't matter to Sam, this looked promising.

As they walked up to the front door a guy about Sams age opened it, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had an apartments for rent?"

"Yes, I think I have one you might like." He led Sam and Marry up several flights of stairs then down a hall. He stopped outside of a door with the number 14 above it. He took out a key and opened the door to a fair sized apartment. I had light walls and dark blue carpet. There was a window and since this side of the building faced away from the docks it had a good view of Amity Park. There was a bedroom and bathroom, neither huge but the perfect size for Sams liking. The kitchen was good sized too.

The guy showed them around telling them how the building had just been renovated and upgraded. "So think you might be interested?"

"Yes, when can I get it?" Sam asked

"Um, well right now if you want. By the way I'm Matt and I own the building."

"Sam Manson" She said shaking his hand. Matt lead them down to a small office where Sam signed the paperwork, she paid for everything with her credit card and called her mom. Her mom said all her thing would be there in an hours. The sun was just setting but Sam called Danny and Tucker and they agreed to come help her unpack.

When the movers arrived they unloaded all of Sams things out back. Danny Tucker Marry and Matt helped her carry the boxes up to her room where she unpacked them. By seven that night most of her thing were set up in her new apartment, she'd go shopping tomorrow to get other things.

"Thanks for all the help guys, how about dinners on me."

Thanks but I need to finish some work" Matt said before leaving.

Everyone else went out to eat, they also decided to catch a movie. Danny and Tucker picked a movie called Shadow game. Sam didn't remember to much of the first half of the movie because she and Danny were kissing, sadly they weren't to deep. Tucker and Marry however went at it full on and they had to be broken up twice so as not to scare the other people more then the movie was. Danny and Sam finally gave up on kissing and just watched the movie which Sam really got into. Even missing the first part is was both scary and funny.

When the movie was over Tucker took marry home in his car while Sam and Danny went back to her apartment. When they got there they found a rose lying in front of her door, it had a small card attached saying

Sam, glad to have you here, Matt 

"That's sweet of him." Sam said picking it up.

"Maybe I'll have to watch out with him around, he might steal you from me" Danny said kissing Sams cheek.

"Don't worry Danny, you have nothing to worry about, yet." She kissed him on the lips quickly before stepping back into the room, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tucker drove Marry back to her house and started kissing her, they would have gone on but a man who Tucker guessed was Marrys dad came out with a golf club. He wasn't as big as Mr. Fenton but he was big enough to scare Tucker. Sadly Tucker and Marry didn't even get to finish kissing before he had pulled her out.

The next day Danny went with Sam while she got a plasma TV and other things form her place. He helped her get them back to her apartment then headed home because his parents wanted him to help with some new experiment.

He flew home and walked in, there sitting at the table was a very raged looking Brittany. She had a cup of hot coco in her hands but her hair was a mess and he clothes were dirty and torn. She glanced up when Danny walked in and ran to him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Brittany what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer, she just hung on Danny. He picked her up and held her while she started to cry. Both his parents had been sitting next to her and were now watching Danny trying to figure out what was happing. He walked over and sat down while Brittany clung to his neck.

"Danny, who is this?" his mom asked.

"This is Brittany, from the ship."

"This is Brittany? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know, she hasn't told you?"

"No, she just showed up asking to see you, she wouldn't tell us anything"

Danny looked at Brittany, "What are you doing here?"

Brittany looked at him but didn't answer, her eyes seemed sunken. Jack suddenly stood up, "I have an idea!" He took out the cookie jar and placed it next to Danny, "Have a cookie"

Brittany reached in and took one, she smiled when she ate it. "Thank you"

Danny wasn't sure what surprised him more, that his dads idea had worked or that he had parted willingly with cookies. Brittany had two more cookies but still wouldn't talk to them, Danny got the feeling she didn't want to talk in front of his parents. Danny stood up, "I'm going to take Brittany to Sams apartment, maybe she'll feel more comfortable there." When they didn't answer Danny looked behind him to see his dad had gotten his head caught in the cookie jar. Brittany giggled a little as they left.

Danny walked down the street and then an ally, "Should we fly to see Sam?" Brittany nodded her head and Danny took off. Five minutes later he ghosted them threw the top of Sams building and landed in front of her door. He knocked and waited a second before Sams muffled voice said 'come in'. It was locked so he ghosted them threw it.

Sam was sitting down watching her TV, she froze when she saw Brittany. Brittany jumped from Danny and ran to Sam hugging her. "Brittany! What are you doing here!"

"She just showed up at my house" Danny explained "She didn't seem to want to talk so I thought she might if it was just us around."

Sam picked up Brittany and set her next to her. "Ok Brittany, why were you at Dannys?"

Brittany frowned. "Because Kristen gave me back to my daddy and he started hitting me so I ran."

Dannys eyes glowed green. But Sam put a hand on his shoulder before he could leave. "When did he do that Brittany?"

"The day the boat stopped. I ran and slept out side for two night before I found Dannys house."

"How'd you know where I lived?"

"There was a big sign that said Fenton out side" She said matter of factly.

"Oh yea."

Sam reached over and wrapped an arm around Brittany, "Don't worry, you can stay here with me alright?"

Brittany smiled at this and gave Sam a hug, then walked over and kissed Danny on the cheek. Danny blushed and Sam started laughing. "Looks like I'll have to watch out too or Brittany might take you from me."

Brittany just smiled brightly at them. Sam got up, "Come one Brittany, I bet your hungry."

"Yes I am, thank you" She followed Sam into the small kitchen.

(A/N: Well the first chapter of the Dry Dock chapters. So did every buddy like it? In the next chapter they should start school so we'll have a lot of new characters coming into the story. Leave me reviews to tell me what you thought.)


	14. First Day

(A/N: Sorry it's been a while, After I got better I had a lot of school work to make up and now I have star testing last week. I'll do my best to get a few chapters up soon. Oh and I got a brain storm for a new story that I was tinkering with but I'll concentrate on this one for now.)

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Danny phantom, or do I? No.

Runaway Cruise: Dry Dock

Chapter 13: First day

Sam cooked a vegetable soup for Brittany, she ate three huge bowls. Danny watched in wonderment, even Tucker didn't eat that much! Finally she sat the bowl down and smiled, "Thank you very much, it was delouses"

"Your welcome Brittany, want to go watch a movie?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yea!" She ran back into the living room.

Sam smiled, "Sometimes she acts like an adult and other times she's just a little kid."

"Well she is only eight" Danny shook his head, "I can't believe what some people will do."

"Well no ones going to do it again, Brittanys staying here with me."

"You sure?" Danny asked, it seemed like it would be hard for Brittany to stay here.

"Of course I am! Do you think I'd send her back to her father or something?"

"No, I was just making sure."

Brittany ran back in and grabbed their hands, "Come on!" She pulled them along and made them sit on the couch. She sat in between them as Sam started the movie. It didn't take long for Brittany to lay her head on Sams lap and fall asleep. Danny got a blanket and covered her. Brittany mumbled a muffled 'thank you' before curling tighter against Sam.

"I better be getting home, so should I pick you up tomorrow for school?"

"Yea, see you around seven thirty?"

"Yea" Danny bent down and kissed Sam before turning invisible, he lingered watching Sam stork Brittanys hair and humming lightly for a few minutes before lying home. On the way he thought about how much Sam looked like an older sister to Brittany, I reminded him of when he had been little.

_Danny had been nine and there was a thunder storm outside, his parents had blown out the power to the house and Danny had gotten scared and tried to find his parents but couldn't find them. He sat down on the bottom of the stairs and started crying. Then Jazz had walked down to him in her blue pajamas and knelt next to him, "Danny, what's wrong?"_

_"Its scary and I can't find Mommy or Daddy."_

_Jazz had lead Danny back up stairs and let him sleep in her bed that night, she had tucked him in and hummed a_ _lullaby to him for an hour till he finally feel asleep holding her stuffed bear._

Danny smiled as thought about this, it was one of his fondest memories ghosted straight into his room and collapsed on his bed, he hadn't realized how tired he was till now, without even changing his clothes he fell asleep.

The next morning Danny woke up late and had to rush to get ready and pick up Sam. He flew to her apartment and ghosted in to the living room not bothering with knocking. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with Brittany who was in a long pink apron, she smiled when he landed. "Hello, I helped with breakfast"

Danny smiled and gave her a hug before kissing Sam, "Pancakes?" he guessed.

"Pervert." Sam tried to act angry but with Brittany laughing her little head off it wasn't to easy. "I guess we need to be going. Brittany be good while were at school ok?"

"Alright"

Since they were so late Danny flew them, "Will Brittany be ok by herself?"

"Yea, and if anything comes up Matt will help her, I told him she was my cousin."

"Great, I'm in love with an evil mastermind."

"I'm not _that_ evil and you know it." Sam would have hit him but he would probably have dropped her. Danny landed behind the school and changed back before they walked the last few feet into the halls of Casper High. The first thing they did was run into Tucker and Marry. "Marry! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember Sam? I said I was transferring here?"

"Sorry, I guess I was a little distracted."

Tucker started imitating Danny and Sam making out Danny made sure no one was looking before he shot a blast at Tuckers belt causing his pants to fall down exposing his 'STUD MAN' boxers. Marry started laughing at his blush.

Sam elbowed her in the side, "Come on its not like you haven't seen those before" Marry blushed as much as Tucker was now. When Sam and Danny stopped laughing the four of them walked down the hall to their lockers, as they passed the library they heard someone calling from down the hall "Oh Danny! Wait up!"

Sam turned to see a girl in a tight pink shirt and even tighter blue jeans running towards them, "Danny! I've been looking for you!" She stopped next to him and batted her eyelashes in a flirty way. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over later and hang out, my dad won't be home."

Sam stepped between Danny and this new girl, "And how are you?"

"I'm Paullina, who are you?" Paullina seemed to be having trouble believe someone didn't know her.

"Sam Manson, Dannys girlfriend"

Paullina took a step back like she had been slapped. "His what!"

"His girlfriend, got a problem with that?"

She looked between Danny and Sam in first disbelief then disgust before walking away. Sam turned to Danny, "Ok who was that?"

"That was Paullina, she's the most popular girl in school. I used to have a crush on her and then we went out for a few days, it was like a dream come true but then I found out she was just trying to get me to set her up with Danny _Phantom_"

"So she tried to use you to get to yourself?"

"Yea, she keeps coming after me trying to get me to set her up on a date with Phantom. Its gotten to the point where she's almost stalking me."

Marry smiled at them, "Isn't it every guys dream to have a girl like her stalking them?"

"It used to be, then I realized how shallow she was, given she is really good looking."

"Come on lover boy lets get to class." Sam dragged him off towards the first period class. Nothing much happened, Danny and Tucker pointed out Paullinas crowd which included a girl named Star and some football players. One tall blond one named Dash gave Sam an odd look.

Between second and third period Paullina pulled Marry away for a few minutes, when she came back she had a large smile on her face. Sam raised and eyebrow, "what was that about?"

"Oh she just told me I was to cool to hang out with a bunch of losers."

Tucker looked a little worried, "and what did you tell her?"

"That I was to good to hang out with a bunch of losers, that's why I'm with you guys and not her. She got mad and tried to slap me so I gave her a wedge." They all started laughing.

Sam was the first that could speak again, "I'm not sure what surprises me more, that you gave her a wedge or that she was wearing underwear."

"Well it was a tiny thong but it got the job done."

"You got to grab her thong? Lucky you" Tucker said pouting.

Marry wrapped her arms around him, "Maybe you'll get to do something like that some time."

"Enough! You two can get a room if you want to keep that up, come on Sam gyms this way." Danny lead Sam down the hall, "I never thought Tucker could find someone as weird as he is."

"As Marrys friend I should hit you, but its to true for me to." Sam went into the gym while Danny went to his class. They were playing Volleyball today and Sam was one of the best players on any of the teams, finally the coach told Sam to set out the rest of the class so the other students had a chance.

Sam walked behind the belchers and stretched out on one of the mats. Sam was just starting to drift off to sleep thinking about Danny when a strong had grabbed her arm and hoisted her up.

"So you're Fen-toads little girlfriend?" Sam was now face to face with Dash.

"Yea"

"Why don't you lose that loser and come with me?"

"Because I like Danny a lot more then you, now let me go."

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking."

"No I do, I don't think you understand me answer. Let me use smaller words for you. Not on your life." Sam tried to pull away but Dash tightened his hand one her arm.

"No girl tells me no."

"Well I did" Sam clenched her fist and slammed it into his eye. "Bet no girls ever done that to you either have they?"

"Why you, I'll"

"You'll what? Tell a teacher and let the school know some _loser _girl decked you?" Sam walked away before Dash could answer. She didn't see him again till lunch, her, Danny, Tucker and Marry were sitting eating the most of the chatter of the munch room died away. They turned to see an angry Dash walk in with a black eye, he didn't do anything but grab a freshman's lunch and walk to the popular table.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other in pure shock, "What happened to him! I've never seen Dash with a black eye before."

"I did it." Sam said not looking up from her lunch.

"What!" Danny turned to Sam, "You did? Why? How? Why?"

Sam shrugged, "He was giving me problems in P.E. so I decked him."

"Way to go Sam!" Tucker said giving her a high five. By the time school was out everyone knew Sam had decked Dash, most people were now in aw of her, not only did she turn him down she hit him. Unfortunately that meant any guy who could get Sam would automatically be bumped up a few levels on the social ladder. So they naturally swarmed outside her sixth period class, as soon as she got out people were pushing against her asking for a date or even a kiss, all of them willing to risk a black eye.

She was pulled out the door into the hall were what felt like a million hands started to pull her in several directions. "Can we go out for dinner tonight? Want to come over to my place? Wana go make out behind the gym? Let me and you catch a movie later" All these questions and more were messed together by the now forming mob. Then a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into the classroom.

As soon as she was in the door was locked and the arm let go, Sam turned around to punch whoever had dragged her back in here but stopped when she saw Danny. "Sorry but it looked like you could use a little help out there." He said panting a little from having to fight his way through the mob.

"Thanks, I didn't think hitting Dash would have caused all this." She motioned behind her to the closed door.

"Yea, guess I'll have to fly us out." Danny had just gone ghost when they heard a voice outside the door.

"Great Lord of the flys people, out of my way." My lance came in just after Danny had returned to his human form. "What in the world is going on in here?"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer but Sam was kind of mobbed so I pulled her in here."

"Well this really shouldn't surprise my Mr. Fenton, weird things seem to follow you. I'll tell them you're not in here so you'll be able to leave soon." He went back to the door and opened it a crack, "They aren't in here, they climbed out the window."

Danny and Sam heard a rush as people tried to get out of the school and find them, "Don't any of them realize we're on the second floor?" Sam asked

"No, sadly they don't Miss Manson. It appears the coast is clear if you would care to leave now." Mr. Lancer said before sitting down to grade papers. Danny and Sam snuck out, it took a little while to get back to Sams apartment because she didn't want to fly.

When they got there Brittany was sitting on the couch reading one of Sam poetry books. "Hello!"

"Hey Brittany, have a good day?" Sam asked setting her bag down.

"It was ok, I like you book." She said holding up the book of gothic poetry. Danny stayed to get help with his homework but spent more time staring at Sam then on the math he had originally needed help with.

"Well today was interesting" Sam said finally giving up on teaching Danny anything.

"It could have been worse."

"I beat up a jock, got mobbed, meet Paullina who I hate."

"Well you could have run into the lunch lady."

"I did, they seem nice."

"No I mean the Lunch lady ghost, she uses meat as a weapon."

"That's disgusting!" Brittany said looking up from her book.

"Yea." Danny said getting up, "Well I better be getting home." He walked to the door deciding to walk for a while more, he had forgotten how nice it was to just walk and enjoy the world.

He opened the door, "Um Sam? I think there is something here for you." He bent down and picked up a dozen black roses.

"Danny, are those from you?" Sam asked taking them.

"Nope, what's the card say?"

_To the thief as black as night, who stole my heart in mid flight._

Brittany looked up from the book, "That's both poetic, and creepy"

(A/N: Ok Kind of a lame chapter but its what I have for now. Also I'll try and update more but I'm busy packing thing for when we move this summer so if I disappear for a while I'm sorry!)


	15. The Mall

(A/N: Ok well I didn't get to many reviews for my last chapter but then again I haven't posted in a while so oh well. Given 49 people have this story on their alerts list so it's odd so few of them review. As to why I haven't posted in a long time I had a lot of writers block, we were supposed to move but didn't so I had to unpack everything, and then my little brothers been sick. In fact the only reason I ever managed to write this chapter was because I suddenly got inspired, and yes the mall part of this chapter did happen to me and my girlfriend at the beginning of summer)

Disclaimer: You all must know what goes here by now, right? Ok for that one person who doesn't I do not own Danny Phantom, Ruby Marry Brittany Matt, those I do own

Runaway Cruise: Dry Dock

Chapter 15: The Mall

Danny had stayed a few extra minutes at Sams after he found the roses, for some reason it really worried him that someone knew where she lived and was leaving her flowers.

Sam had put the roses in water and set the on the table, she wasn't going to waist perfectly good flowers. "Come on Danny, go home. We'll be fine."

"Ok but if anything happens call ok?" Danny said turning ghost.

"Go!" Sam pushed Danny till he flew out the window. "Sometimes he worries to much."

"Because he likes you" Brittany said still reading her book.

"Yea, I like him too."

"I know, you guys get all mushy when ever you are alone."

"How do you know that?"

Brittany didn't answer, she just raised the book a little more to hide her face. Sam just shook her head, _I better make sure that Brittany isn't around next time me and Danny get _mushy.

The rest of the night went by quickly, and when morning came there weren't any roses waiting outside Sams door. School was uneventful but every time someone gave Sam a 'look' as he called them he would give them a death glare and send the running.

After the tenth time Sam was feed up with it. "Danny, I can take care of myself, I'm flattered you're trying to protect me but I can do it myself."

"I know, but every time I see a guy eyeing you I get, well jealous." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"I know, which is the only reason I'm not sending you running right now." Sam gave Danny a quick kiss before they went to their next class.

When school let out Sam had to walk home alone since Marry and Tucker had disappeared during sixth period, Sam guessed they were in a closet somewhere. She shuddered at the thought of what they could be doing. Danny was going to come with her but he had detention, apparently Mr. Lancer thought he had something to do with all the school frogs getting out. Sam didn't think he did but if he had, well just one more great thing about him.

Danny finally got out detention, he flew straight over to Sams apartment. As soon as he opened the door Brittany tackled him, she had a huge smile on her face. "I get to go skiing!"

"You do? Cool" Danny stood up and Brittany ran back inside. He followed her and found Sam at the kitchen table doing homework.

"So Brittany's going skiing?"

"Yea, my mom came by earlier to see the apartment and started talking with Brittany. Not sure how they got talking about skiing but apparently there a youth group skiing trip in two days and my mom offered to send Brittany on it if she wanted."

Danny turned to Brittany, "Do you know how to ski?"

"No, but I can learn" She said looking up from her book.

"Um Danny?"

"Yea Sam?"

"Brittany needs to go shopping and I have a lot of Homework so could you take her? Please" Sam opened her eyes wider for that puppy dog effect.

"Ok sure, want to go right now Brittany?" he asked

Brittany jumped up, "Yes!" She ran over to the door and put on her windbreaker, then looked back at Danny with her huge smile.

"Ok we'll be back soon, I'll probably get Brittany dinner while we're out"

"Cooommmeeeee on!" Brittany grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the door. "Bye!"

"See you later Sam!" Danny said closing the door behind him.

"Can we fly there! Pleeeeaasseeee" Brittany gave Danny the puppy dog eyes. _Did they practice puppy dog eyes when I wasn't around?_

"Fine but we'll have to take the bus back alright?"

"Alright!" Danny picked her up and ghosted them throw the roof and flew them to the mall. Danny landed out back so no one would see them, Brittany's hair was messed up and her cheeks were flushed from the cold wind but she still had a huge smile on her face.

The first place they went was a clothing store so Brittany could get some warmer clothes to wear while skiing. She immediately went over to the jackets and started looking though all of them, taking one off the rack every now and then and holding it up looking at it. It accrued to Danny that she wasn't just looking for one she liked but one that was warm but she could still move in, really it was odd seeing a kid put that much thought into clothes. Then again it was weird to think of her as a kid sometimes because she acted so grown up.

Once Brittany had a couple of Jackets she went for the shirts. While she was doing that a store attendant walked over to Danny, "Excuse me but is she your little sister?"

Danny could tell her smile was fake, _weird_. "No she isn't"

"Oh alright" She walked back over to the counter where several other attendants were standing. They were talking I hushed whispers and occasionally one would point in his or Brittany's direction. _What in the world are they talking about?_

Then it hit Danny, technically Brittany was a run away. Maybe they recognized her from a missing poster or something. The chances of that were slight at best but still he kept an eye on the attendants just incase.

Brittany picked out some warm shirts and pants then went to the changing room to try everything on. One of the jackets was to tight and two of the shirts wouldn't be very warm either so the folded them and put them in a corner.

As she was trying on another shirt there was a knock at the door, then the same attendant who had spoken with Danny walked in. "Hi sweetie, mind if I ask you a question?"

Brittany looked her over, she was wearing light brown kakis and a red shirt with three buttons near the collar. She had one of the blue vests with a nametag that read Jenny. Jenny must have taken her silence as a yes. "Are you having any problems?"

"No I'm finding everything alright." She said with her cutest smile.

"Who is that man you came in with? Jenny asked with a fake smile.

_Oh so that's what this is about_. Contrary to what most adults thought kids aren't stupid. "He's my uncle, I'm going on a skiing trip soon so he's buying me new clothes because mommy was busy."

"Oh ok well I hope you have fun then." Jenny said before walking back to the front of the store.

Brittany ended up getting two pair of pants, two warm shirts and a thick jacket. When Danny paid he noticed that the girl who had talked with him was nowhere to be seen. Once they were out Danny turned to Brittany, "We need to be careful I think they might have recognized you from a missing poster or something."

"No they thought you kidnapped me" Brittany said very calmly.

"What?"

"One of the ladies asked me who you were and why I was with you. So I told them you were my uncle."

"Ok thanks Brittany, how about we got get dinner?"

"Alright!" Brittany smiled as they went to the food court. The whole time they were eating Danny noticed that a lot of people were giving him the same look that the attendants had been giving back in the store.

When they were done eating and leaving Danny caught a few words some people were saying about him, "Sick" "should do something" and things like that.

"So Brittany do we need anything else?" Danny asked?

"Skies!"

"Ok lets go get them then" They walked to a place called the sports shake. When they entered one of the guys behind the counter, the one with the beard and tie dyed shirt, came over to them but his face showed he was a little hesitant.

Danny decided to fix that right now so they wouldn't have problems, "Hello can you help my niece find some skies for this weekend?"

The man face softened, "Of course, right this way." He showed hem the skies and Brittany tired a few on to find her size. The first ones were way to long and she could barely move, the next pair we shorter but she tripped on them. Finally they found a pair that fit her perfectly. They were yellow with purple tips and purple lines that went along the side and bottom.

They left the mall and managed to catch the last bus heading towards Sams place, Brittany was yawning when they got on the buss and lay her head against Dannys arms. Two old ladies smile at them and waved to Danny. By the time they were getting near Sams apartment most of the people had gotten off the bus, however an old man with grimy hair had moved closer to them and gave a crooked smile.

When they got to their stop Danny woke Brittany up and they got off the bus. The old man followed them but turned the other way once off the bus. They walked up to Sams floor and knocked on her door, when no one answered Danny ghosted them in and found Sam asleep at the table surrounded by homework papers. Brittany had curled up on the couch and was asleep too.

Danny picked up Sam and carried her to her bed, then he went back out into the living room and picked up Brittany and carried her to Sams bed too. He set her down and covered them with the blankets before leaving for his house.

(A/N: Well there it is, I know this was short but at least I finally got something up)


	16. Arriving

(A/N: Hello, I am sorry I never got to update when I wanted to, but as a few of you know my brother went to the Hospital when I was half way done with this chapter, He got out and is doing a lot better. Then my girlfriend went to the Hospital for a few weeks, she's now out and doing good too so I'm finally able to update. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Runaway Cruise Dry Docks

Chapter 16: Arriving

Brittany woke up early on the day she was going to leave for the ski trip. It was still early morning and dark out, Brittany set on her bed for five minutes swinging her legs. Unfortunately she was to excited and couldn't sit still, after walking around the apartment for a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore and went to Sams bed. Sam looked very peaceful, Brittany jumped on the bed. "WAKE UP!"

Sams head shot up accidentally pushing Brittany off the bed. "Huh, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving today remember?" Brittany said getting off the floor and jumping back on the bed.

Sam looked over at her clock, 4:53 A.M. "Yes, but not for another four hours."

"I know but I'm to excited to sleep!"

"Well I'm not" Sam said rolling over and burying her head under her pillows. Brittany got up and pulled on Sams hand trying to get her moving.

"Come on!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up!" Sam shrugged off the covers and went to take a shower. When she got off she went in to her room and changed into warm clothes. The apartments heat had gone out during the night so it was very cold inside and Sam made them both a hot breakfast. Toast and oatmeal, which Brittany some how managed to eat three bowls of.

It was seven by the time they had cleaned the kitchen. Brittany went to make sure everything was packed, while she did that Sam sat on the sofa. Just as she sat down there was knock at the door, "Its open"

She had expected Danny to walk in and was surprised to see Matt. "Hey Sam, I just thought you should know I'm going to stop by around Noon to fix your heat."

"Oh Thanks Matt."

"No problem" He smiled at her and then left. A minute later there was another knock at her door.

"Come in" The door opened and Mat stepped back in.

"I forgot, today's the day Brittany leaves on her ski trip right?"

"Yea" Sam said not seeing where he was going.

"Ok, wish her a good time for me." He said before closing the door again.

_Weird, wait did I ever mention Brittanys trip to him?_ When there was another knock on the door Sam was still lost in though, "Come in Matt"

"Matt?" Danny asked opening the door, "Why would your landlord be here so early in the morning?"

Sam blushed, "Oh um, the heats out and je just stopped by a few minutes ago to tell me he'd fix it this afternoon."

"Ok, so what are you guys doing up so early?"

"Brittany couldn't sleep any longer, she's to excited" As if on cue Brittany came out lugging a suitcase almost as big as she was. She sat it down next to her skis then ran over and hugged Danny.

"Hey, ready for the trip?" Danny asked returning the hug.

"Yup, when do we leave?"

Before Danny could answer his stomach gave a loud rumble, Sam smirked. "Right after Danny gets something to eat."

Then bending closer so only he could hear, "Don't need you passing out on me later, at least not from hunger."

"Eww" Brittany said scrunching up her face, "I didn't need to hear that."

Sam smiled apologetically, "Sorry, forgot you seem to have super hearing"

After getting Danny some breakfast they loaded Brittanys suitcase in to Sams car along with her skis and headed to the bus station. There were three large busses waiting to take the kids on the ski trip. Once Brittany and her things were on the bus Danny and Sam stood with the others to see their kids off.

"Your daughter is very cute" it took Danny a minute to realize that the person was talking to him.

"Oh um, she's not" He was cut off by Sam taking his hand and smiling at the elderly woman who had spoke. "Thank you"

Sam waited till the woman had moved away before turning back to Danny and sighing, "You can be so thick sometimes, if you keep telling people Brittanys not your daughter or sister then they will assume the worst and I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you need."

"Yea I guess your right" Danny was about to say something else when the busses started to pull away. He and Sam waved at Brittany and she stuck her head out the window to wave at them till they were out of site.

Sam and Danny returned to her apartment, they just hung out there for the rest of the day. It seemed strangely empty with out Brittany.

Meanwhile Brittany was dozing on the bus as it made its way along snowy mountain roads It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the ski lodge. As the kids were getting off the bus several bellhops came out and took their bags to their rooms. Brittany waited while the chaperons handed out room keys, when her name was called she took her key card and walked to her room.

The room was fairly nice with two single beds and light colors. Sitting on the bed closest to the glass door that lead on to a small balcony was her bag. On the other bed a was black duffle bag with white strips, it reminded Brittany of Dannys costume.

Brittany unpacked her clothes, it was starting to get dark out and there wasn't any sign of her room mate. Her stomach gave a rumble and she headed down to the first floor to get dinner.

(A/N: Ok kind of short but at least its something, no complaints please I did have other things on my mind when I was writing it, next chapter all about Brittany)


End file.
